Conflictos innecesarios
by NeKoT
Summary: acaso tu cariño es tanto para aguantar tantas cosas?. porque lo perdonas si te hace sufrir?. porque cedes ante la minima muestra de afecto?. tan necesitado de amor estas?..' X q lo pidieron.. Cap 2 up! intento d Lemmon..
1. Chapter 1

U.U a diferencia de lo que piensen o vayan a pensar cuando lean este fic… esto es un one-shot y no un song-fic… la verdad es que ya no hacer song-fics así que por lo tanto le considero un one-shot con canción de fondo (si, si suena estupido pero weno…), para serles franca el motivo de este fic es para comunicarles algo:

1..) Ando con bloqueo mental y no puedo escribir lemmons (T.T al menos no de los que acostumbro…) así que les pido paciencia para mis actualizaciones (en el de 'Cruel castigo' ya tengo toda la parte inicial y el final solo falta el "bendito" lemmon que debo hacer -.-) que en cuanto pueda las subire ¿okis?... es que la verdad espero q no piensen que ya desisti ¡no!.. yo no conosco esa palabra!.

2..) Y ya que ando en esas debo festejar el regreso de mi queridísima, estimadísima, adoradísima, idolatradísima, carismatiquisima (¿existe esa palabra?.) y todas las demás 'misimas' que conozcan… de mi GRAN AMIGA Zhena HiK… (nOn estoy tan contenta!.)

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo) (si lo se… es el mismo disclaimer que en otro de mis fics ¿Y?... me canso de escribir esto u.ú)

**Parejas: **weno acá si varie y es que esto es un Yuriy/Bryan (también dije q me gustan estos dos y pues algo debía hacer ¿o no?.)

**Genero:** Yaoi… ejhem, creo q deberia decir shonen-ai pero no estoy segura…

**Aclaraciones:** pos dentro lo que vendria a ser la canción hay algunas partes donde esta escrito '_así'_ y eso es porque la cantan dos personas (me dejo entender?... escrito: 'así' es una persona y escrito: _'así'_ es otra… n.ñ) y altere un poco sus personalidades (o.O eso creo…) la verdad es q no estoy segura de nada, así q solo leanlo y lo sabran…

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resaltar frase o ironia'

(y mis interrupciones)

_Conflictos innecesarios_

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

Ya estaba cansado de toda esa situación, no sabia porque aun continuaba aguantando todo aquello, porque seguia permitiendole pisotearlo de esa forma, degradarle y menospreciar su persona?… ahhh cierto… porque lo quería demasiado como para apartarse de él… pero eso justificaba la conducta de este para con él?... algunas veces parecian ser la perfecta combinación, así se los habían dicho en variadas ocasiones… los mordaces comentarios del otro y sus interferencias oportunas, hacían de ellos dos duros contrincantes a la hora de discutir y más aun si de pelear o batallar hablaban… pero en otras ocasiones parecian dos extraños que compartian la habitación¿discutían?... a menudo… ¿peleaban?... constantemente… ¿se agredian?... en pocas oportunidades…

Talvez se debía a los cambios que habían sufrido en los ultimos días, puesto que Biovolt ya no existia, Boris había desaparecido nuevamente, la abadía ahora era la morada de varios muchachitos incluidos ellos dos y la vida comenzaba a ser tranquila y apacible para ellos… si, eso debía ser… tanta monotonía empezaba a serles extenuantemente aburrida por lo que sus ánimos estaban enardecidos buscando así desfogarse con cualquier simple provocación, por muy leve que esta fuese alteraba ya de por si su hastiado estado de humor…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
Si yo soy noche, tu eres día  
_Si yo soy vida, tu eres agonía  
_Si yo soy llanto, tu eres risa  
_Si yo soy golpe, tu solo acaricias  
_Yo soy remedio y tu el veneno  
Que se apodera de toda mi sangre  
De todo mi cuerpo…  
¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

"- golpeame- exigio desafiantemente- se que lo deseas… anda, atrevete-

"- Hn… no quiero- volvió a negarse aunque sabia que se mentia¿si quería golperarlo?... pero claro que lo deseaba, desde hace un par de horas que quería darle su merecido al cretino frente suyo ¿la discusión?... ni siquiera la recordaba ya, pero el obstinado frente suyo insistia en iniciar una pelea de la cual él ya había olvidado el motivo…

"- olvidaba lo gallina que eres…- continuo mofandose, con esos ojos clavados en los suyos, esos ojos altaneros y pretenciosos que no hacían mas que alterarlo cada vez- así que no lo vas a hacer?...- se mantuvo impasible en su sitio, justamente obstruyendo la salida de la habitación…

"- dije que no… así que apártate de en medio- pidio tratando de moverlo hacia un costado para abrirse paso y huir pronto antes de que pasara lo que creia se avecinaba…

"- no será tan fácil como crees…- hablo tomandole del brazo para lanzarlo contra la pared y acorralarlo ahí mismo…

"- ya quitate…- exclamo al verse atrapado contra el muro y el cuerpo de su molesto compañero mas el otro ni caso le presto, esa respiración acompasada, esa sonrisa arrogante, esos ojos retadores, esos fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y ese exquisito aroma que desprendia su cuerpo realmente le exaltaba los sentidos, solo que no sabia si para bien o para mal…

"- aunque lo pidas… sabes que no lo haré- contesto serenamente dulcificando su mirada cosa que en ese momento provoco que se sonrojara y desviara su mirada a otro punto dentro el dormitorio…

"- dejame en paz…- musito apagando cada vez mas su voz

"- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo haces?.- irguió su cuerpo alejandose del mas pequeño y este con mirada extrañada volvió a dirigirle su atención…

"- ¿hacer que?...- pregunto desconcertado tanto por la pregunta como por la variable reaccion del otro, primero parecía enfadado con ganas de desquitarse con alguien iniciando así una pelea para luego tornarse algo brusco y tratar de atemorizarle para que de nuevo cambiase a una expresión mas inocentona e incluso dolida…

"- porque dejas que te haga esto?..- cuestiono desviando su mirada- porque dejas que te maltrate?…- aclaro sin levantar su rostro…

"- no se…- contesto calmadamente- talvez porque yo te quiero…- agrego desviando también su mirada al lado contrario del peli-lavanda

"- ese no es un motivo…- resoplo apoyandose en la pared justo a un costado del pelirrojo y ahí mismo comenzó a deslizarse hasta sentarse completamente- porque no me frenas… porque cuando soy irracional tu no me haces reflexionar, en cambio aguantas mis rabietas sin queja e incluso no te apartas de mi hasta que reaccione violentamente?...-

"- yo… no lo se…- continuo inamovible en su lugar- creo que el enorme aprecio que te tengo me obliga a ello…-

"- eres un idiota…- flexiono sus piernas para envolverlas con sus brazos y ocultar en estas su rostro acongojado… el taheño viendolo de ese modo también se sentó en el suelo aun lado suyo y posando su mano en su hombro atrajo su atención…

"- yo te quiero Bryan…- confeso tenuemente ruborizado- a pesar de todo… te quiero…-

"- Hn…- rezongo para luego atraparlo entre sus brazos obligandole a recostarse en su pecho- sabes que yo también, tonto…-

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
_Si yo soy luz, tu eres sombra  
_Si yo soy calma, tu solo discordia  
_Si yo soy paz, tu eres guerra  
_Si yo soy gato, tu te vuelves perro  
_Y me lastimas y te rechazo  
__Pero termino quiera o no quiera  
__Siempre entre tus brazos...  
_¡..!..¡..!..¡..!..¡..!..¡..!..¡..!..!..!..¡..!..

Nuevamente sus pasos se vieron obstaculizados por la presencia del otro, resoplo un tanto molesto puesto que veía en el rostro de su camarada aquella chispa de hastío y él no quería iniciar como cada vez una guerra verbal por lo que decidió cambiar su rumbo e internarse en su propia habitación… jeh!. Lastima que esa alcoba la compartiera con aquel que le había seguido hasta ahí mismo, concluyó que lo mejor era ignorarle y con esa determinación en mente se tendio en su cama donde cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar…

"- ¿estas evadiéndome?...- aquella fría voz le hizo estremecer, mas usando todo su autocontrol no demostro ninguna reaccion de su parte- ya veo… estas ignorandome ¿no es así?...- expreso fehacientemente dirigiendose a su propio tálamo donde se sentó sin quitarle la vista de encima- no vas a siquiera darme una explicación de lo que paso?...- cuestiono

"- ¿paso?… ¿Qué diablos paso?...- respondió dirigiendole una seria mirada- nada, nada ocurrio…- agrego enfadado…

"- ¿nada dices?... y lo que coqueteabas con ese sujeto no es nada?...- continuo con aquella impasible calma

"- ¿coquetear?... diablos- exclamo sentándose sobre su lecho para encarar al otro ruso- solo hablabamos, nada mas… si eso era lo que querias oír ¡ya esta!... solo ha.bla.ba.mos- remarco las palabras como si no fuera a entenderle…

"- no mientas…- le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza- que tu no eres tan amigable así por así… se que él esta enamorado de ti y tu le estas dando alas para que se crea correspondido…- se cruzo de brazos rasgando aun mas sus ojos…

"- Hmp!... estas hablando macanas- volvió a acostarse sobre su cama tratando de clausurar el tema tan estupido que el otro ruso había iniciado, sin embargo la presencia de este a un lado suyo hizo que de nuevo le dirigiera su atención- ¿y ahora que?...- indago fastidiado- quieres seguir con este absurdo tema?... ya te dije que solo hablabamos de nada trascendental si es que importa…-

"- no, no me importa…- contesto acidamente para luego sentarse en la cama ajena- no me importa que tanto hablaban, que tanto le decias o lo que él respondia no me importa para nada…- siguió con su vista fija en la pared, no quería saber la reaccion que aquellas palabras habían causado en el pelirrojo…

"- si no te importa no veo el caso de que sigamos hablando…- su voz claramente demostraba el desasosiego que su corazón en ese instante había adquirido, sin embargo debía demostrar todo lo contrario y para ello lo mejor era ignorarle por completo… se giro sobre su lecho dándole la espalda y cerrando sus articos ojos se dejo envolver por el cansancio que sentia, mas tan pronto como lo había hecho el peli-lavanda se había acomodado detrás suyo abrazandole dulcemente, pero no iba a ser tan fácil doblegarle estaba demasiado enojado como para que con unas caricias Bryan lo reconquistara…

"- Yuriy… no te enfades…- le solicito calmadamente- sabes como me pone el saber que alguien mas tiene tu atención…- posando sus manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo le hizo girar para encararle- yo te quiero mucho…- le musito besandole las mejillas para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios…

"- acaso te es tan difícil confiar en mi?...- pregunto aun con algo de enojo- porque diablos me celas… te dije que jamás te dejaria, ni mucho menos cambiaria por alguien mas…-

"- no puedo evitarlo…- lo estrecho contra su cuerpo en un sofocante abrazo el cual después de unos segundos de indecisión fue igualmente correspondido…

Los besos se tornaron mas enardecidos al igual que las caricias en sus cuerpos, un calor los embargo por completo causando la liberación de sus complexiones… la ropa en el suelo y sus cuerpos unidos en una sola danza era mas que suficiente para apaciguar aquel ardor de sus pieles, besos fogosos, ansiosos y devoradores eran dados cada minuto mientras las arremetidas no cesaban… minutos de entrega, de complacencia mutua, de demostración natural de amor que inevitablemente acabaron en la liberación de sus cuerpos cuando el climax había sido alcanzado… nuevamente mas besos solo que esta vez sosegados y calmos eran otorgados como finalización de una sesión de sexo… sus cuerpos cansados cayeron sobre la angosta cama y palabras de satisfacción emitidas por sus rojizas bocas… (T.T ¿ven?... es todo lo q puedo escribir…)

"- Eres mio…- hablo con su ya recuperada serenidad- recuerdalo Yuriy…- agrego ladeando su rostro para contemplarle a un costado suyo…

"- Hmf… cuantas veces mas tengo que demostrartelo?.- pregunto también avistandole a los ojos lavandas…

"- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?... si por mi fuera, toda tu vida- manifestó con ese deje de sensualismo aun impreso en su voz, un sonrojo y una sonrisa libidinosa fue la contestación del otro- Jeh! Esa sonrisa me dice que no estas en desacuerdo con mi idea ¿verdad?.-

"- sabes que no… pero por hoy ya no mas… estoy cansado- un bostezo abandono sus labios secundando sus palabras…

"- esta vez te la paso… pero solo por esta vez- exclamo atrayendo el cuerpo de su amante a sus brazos besandole la frente le acomodo algunos cabellos, que por tanta actividad, yacían fuera de lugar para luego volver a acariciarle y cerrar sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño…

"- no… no volvamos a pelear…- solicito suavemente entre los brazos de su halcón a la vez que restregaba su mejilla en la húmeda piel, producto de la transpiración por tan agitada entrega de hace solo minutos pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse calida y reconfortante ante su tacto, percibiendo también aquellos latidos que le tranquilizaban aun más… bostezo nuevamente y cerrando sus orbes se dejo arrullar por la acompasada respiración de su 'almohada' …

"- claro lobito…- contesto aunque sabia que el pelirrojo en sus brazos ya se había abandonado al estado de sopor que a él también embargaba… tras un hondo suspiro siguió a su chico en su letargo…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo  
Quiero irme de tu lado y a tu lado vuelvo  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo  
Eres el motor que impulsa a mis sentimientos  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo...  
¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

Dolia… su cuerpo le dolia, mas no era nada a comparación del dolor en su corazón, esta vez se había sobrepasado, esta vez si lo había lastimado de verdad… pero de que se quejaba si había propiciado aquello, inconscientemente pero lo había hecho, había enfadado a su koibito… y ahora se encontraba ahí corriendo sin rumbo por las frias y nevadas calles de su natal Moscú, un par de tropiezos no lo detuvo en su huida ¿Huida?. ¿De que diablos huía?. ¿del dolor?. ¿de su koi?. ¿del amor que le tenia?... no sabia, lo único que en ese momento deseaba era correr lejos hasta donde sus piernas le permitieran, hasta donde su cuerpo le dejara, hasta donde sus sentimientos se desvanecieran…

Desoladas calles a su paso se abrieron, callejones sucios cubiertos de nieve y basura fueron su parada… apoyado en la pared se dejo caer hasta estar sentado en estos, ni siquiera al putrefacto olor le hizo caso, lo único en su cabeza era aquellas palabras que retumbaban duramente y los pasajes que minutos u horas, ya no estaba seguro, atrás volvian a recapitular lo que había pasado, mostrándole una y otra vez el error que había cometido y el castigo del que había sido objeto…

x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x

La mañana se había presentado normalmente como cualquier otro día… desperto en su cama debido al ruido de los pasillos, algo rutinario cuando era hora del desayuno, sus ojos aun adormilados se giraron en busca de su compañero mas no estaba… la cama debidamente arreglada y el pijama grisáceo doblado sobre esta le dieron la certera indicación que Kuznetzov ya se había levantado…

"- Hn… aun tiene la costumbre de madrugar…- bostezo estirando sus brazos, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño donde después de un rápido duchazo se cambio a su vestimenta habitual…

El ajetreo en los pasillos no le extraño y es que sin supervisión estricta cada vez los habitantes dentro de la abadía se comportaban como lo que realmente eran, niños… sin embargo a él no le importaba, mientras no lo molestaran podría aguantarlos…

Se dirigió a la cafetería puesto que su estomago le reclamaba por algo de comer y él no pensaba negarse, además que andaba en búsqueda del peli-lavanda que había vuelto a desaparecer desde tan temprano y aunque pregunto a cuanto vio durante su trayecto nadie le supo decir donde estaba, por lo que opto primero comer algo y luego seguir su búsqueda… el delicioso aroma de café a su nariz llego de inmediato tras atravesar las puertas metálicas _"justo lo que necesitaba"_ pensó dirigiendose al aparador donde se sirvio un poco mientras esperaba que la cocinera le diera su ración correspondiente, una indescriptible exquisitez invadio su paladar después de probar el primer sorbo del liquido negruzco…

"- buenos días Tala!.- una animada vocecilla tras suyo le espanto, giro de inmediato para enfrentar al tarado que casi le había hecho derramar su delicioso café, topandose de inmediato con esos ojos negros, esa enorme sonrisa y el pelo plomizo que graciosamente amarrado en una cola se mantenia… si, lo conocia… para su desgracia aquel muchacho era uno de los autonombrados amigos suyos, pero este a diferencia de los demás era mas osado ya que incluso se acercaba a conversar con él e incluso en ciertas ocasiones le asustaba con esa aguda voz que poseia, ah!.. y sip… era el mismo por el que Bryan le celaba…

"- cuantas veces te dije que no me asustaras de ese modo Rostov…- regaño para de nueva cuenta centrarse solo en su bebida caliente, continuando ahí parado frente al aparador ignorando al recien llegado…

"- oh… vamos, dije que podrias llamarme Viktor como todos los demás…-

"- yo no soy como los demás…- contesto seriamente, odiaba que lo compararan…

"- tienes razón… me disculpo por ello- sonrió apoyandose a un lado de donde el taheño reposaba

"- Hmp…- fue todo lo que expreso tomando de golpe el resto del contenido en su copa, estrujo el vasito de carton en sus manos y lo boto al cesto de basura para continuar su búsqueda, mas el otro muchacho estaba siguiendole- ¿Qué quieres?...- le pregunto sin detener su marcha…

"- una respuesta- contesto calmadamente

"- ¿cual es la pregunta?.- ni aun así se detuvo en su andanza y pronto ya se hallaban fuera del edificio

"- si quisieras acompañarme a…-

"- no- respondió interrumpiendo al otro

"- por lo menos deja que termine de preguntarte antes de rechazarme- volvió a sonreir lo que extrañamente capto la atención del pelirrojo quien se detuvo para encararle…

"- bien… habla- ordeno seriamente con sus brazos cruzados

"- si quisieras acompañarme al cine un día de estos…- indago mirandole directo a los ojos azules

"- no- volvió a contestar secamente

"- ¿ves?... no es mejor rechazar después de escuchar la propuesta?...- Ivanov lo miro confundido, ciertamente no entendia a ese chico… como podía sonreir tanto?... como podía hablar tanta estupidez?... como podía seguir persiguiendole después de la forma tan fria en que le trataba?... simplemente no lo comprendia…

"- que clase de idiota eres?...- cuestiono con una media sonrisa

"- no se… dime cuantas clases hay y te aviso…- amplio mas su sonrisa

"- Jeh!.- soltó y volvió a encaminarse por los parajes del bosquecillo en el patio trasero de la abadía, talvez su koi estaba por ahí entrenando…

"- Heyyy!... Tala!...- oyó nuevamente aquella voz que le freno, dirigió su mirada a Rostov que en un instante le había alcanzado- ¿Qué hacemos acá?...- pregunto mirando para todo lado, Yuriy enarco una ceja desconcertado…

"- YO busco a Bryan… TU no se que harás acá y tampoco me importa- respondió indiferentemente, es que acaso no se lo podía quitar de encima?...

"- pues YO simplemente quería saber donde ibas- expreso con serenidad…

"- pues ya lo sabes… ahora vete- lo corrió con una fria mirada, pero el otro solo volvió a sonreírle

"- lo haría, pero… no conozco el camino de vuelta- una mano tras su nuca y esa risa desquiciada hicieron que él también sonriera por la estupida postura del peli-plomizo…- ¿así que te puedo acompañar?...- pregunto cuando se hubo calmado

"- ¿acaso tengo otra opcion?... así, abandonarte acá mismo- sonrió con malicia y de inmediato la actitud del otro cambio a una plañidera

"- no serias tan cruel…- gimoteo

"- es que acaso no me conoces?...- pregunto sin borrar aquella tétrica mueca

"- al Ivanov de antes no, pero a este si- sonrió nuevamente confundiendo aun mas al pelirrojo quien solo resoplo rendido…

"- vamos un poco mas adentro… si no esta ahí, regresaremos- le informo para volver a retomar su camino… unos minutos mas estuvieron caminando, minutos en los que Viktor no paraba de hablarle de toda clase de cosas mientras que él tenia su mente perdida tratando de pensar donde es que su koibito se habría metido…

La mañana había avanzado y su estomago gruño en reclamo a la falta de alimento, con una de sus manos trato de aminorar el ruido emitido por sus entrañas mas el otro ya le había escuchado…

"- ¿tienes hambre?...- le cuestiono el oji-negro- ¿acaso no desayunaste nada?...- una fiera mirada se gano de Ivanov- ¿Qué?.-

"- no pude comer debido a una plaga que recientemente no me deja en paz…- hablo sarcásticamente

"- Hn… entonces no crees que deberiamos volver?..- manifestó- mira que no seria bueno que te desmayaras acá mismo… yo no conozco el camino y podriamos estar perdidos días, solos tu y yo… mmm… aunque eso tampoco estaria del todo mal…- se detuvo pensativo y un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del taheño

"- creo que mejor regresamos…- comunico, no es que fuera a desmayarse por no comer ni nada por estilo… pero es que la presencia y las palabras del otro comenzaban a ponerle nervioso

"- bueno… si tu lo dices…- nuevamente siguió los pasos del pelirrojo que delante suyo caminaba, no sabia porque pero realmente le gustaba Tala Ivanov, aunque también estaba consciente de la relación que este mantenia con el antisocial de Kuznetzov, mas sin embargo eso le tenia sin cuidado ya que solo el hecho de pasar unos momentos con él era mas que necesario para que se sintiera satisfecho… sonrió caminando con los ojos cerrados aspirando el delicioso aroma que tenia aquellos árboles cubiertos de nieve…

Su equilibrio de desestabilizo cuando al pasar por un paraje tropezo con un montículo de nieve, dando unos cuantos traspiés avanzo hasta caer sobre el cuerpo que un tanto mas adelante suyo estaba, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse cuando sintió el golpe contra el taheño…

"- ¿que rayos haces?.- exclamo furioso el pelirrojo bajo su cuerpo- quitate de mi encima- reclamo puesto que ahora por culpa de aquel muchacho había caido de frente clavando su cara en la nieve…

"- lo siento…- de inmediato se aparto del otro dejando que se pusiera de pie y sacudiera su ropa, un par de insultos mas le lanzo- disculpame… tropece- se justificaba él…

"- Hn… idiota, fijate por donde caminas- quiso nuevamente emprender el camino, mas el peli-plomizo no se movia- ¿y ahora que te pasa?.- le pregunto al verlo aun sentado

"- jejeje… creo que me lastime el pie- contesto con su perenne sonrisa

"- estas loco si piensas que voy a cargarte, aparte de que eres mas alto y pesado que yo no pienso ser tu enfermera ni nada por el estilo- se cruzo de brazos con su duro semblante

"- tampoco te iba a pedir eso… pero te seria muy molesto siquiera ayudarme a ponerme de pie?.- indago estirando su mano, Yuriy le miro un tanto desconfiado para después acceder a la petición del otro- gracias- le hablo…

"- Hn… ya puedes soltarme la mano- mas Rostov no le hizo caso en cambio le apretaba un poco más firme, le miro con extrañeza…

"- podemos caminar así?... solo un minuto…- solicito nerviosamente

"- si prometes callarte- un asentimiento recibió aunado a una gran sonrisa, resoplo una vez mas y así emprendieron su regreso… pero claro que no era estupido, ya que lo soltaria antes de siquiera alcanzar a ver la salida puesto que no deseaba que malinterpretaran las cosas… ¿y no hubiese sido mejor no aceptar desde el principio?... talvez… ¿y entonces porque había accedido?... no estaba seguro, talvez solo para que se callase o para que dejara de molestarle o simplemente porque se sintió bien haciéndolo… no sabia…

El camino de espesa blancura había llegado a su fin, a lo lejos ya se podía ver la edificación de la abadía, su extraño paseo había acabado… para suerte suya, pues estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que no debía y a confundirse por las estupideces que Rostov le decia…

"- ya puedes soltarme… llegamos- le apunto con su dedo el edificio, Viktor sonrió soltandole la mano

"- gracias por la cita- le dijo y con una sonrisa corrió fuera de la maleza nevada

"- IDIOTA!... ESTO NO FUE UNA CITA!..- le grito a vivo pulmón amenazandole con su puño…

"- pero si se veían tan bien juntos…- una fria voz hizo que se sobresaltara, sus ojos articos vagaron por todo el lugar en busca del que sabia era Bryan- hacen una linda pareja…- agrego saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles, sus ojos azules se agrandaron asustados cuando vio aquel semblante de ira en el peli-lavanda…

"- Bry… no es lo que crees- hablo el taheño desviando su mirada a un lado, no le gustaba cuando aquellos ojos lavandas le miraban de esa forma…

"- no me importa lo que digas… basta lo que vi - dijo parandose frente a Ivanov y tomandole con su mano del mentón hizo que le mirara a los ojos- así que ahora vas a negarte?...- mas no tuvo contestación- Hmp… ya veo- esbozo una media sonrisa y ante el asombro del pelirrojo le beso, sosegadamente primero siendo de inmediato correspondido, mas su fogosidad e intensidad fue en aumento haciendo que el nexo se vuelva desenfrenado, los brazos de ambos se rodearon mutuamente disfrutandose, eso hasta que…

Los dientes de su koi fuertemente se clavaron en sus labios desgarrandole parte de la piel, con toda su fuerza lo alejo de si mismo aunado aun gritillo, posando su mano en su herida vio como esta sangraba…

"- me das asco…- expreso el peli-lavanda captando su atención- hasta tu sangre sabe podrida… maldito traidor…-

"- estas… equivocado- hablo dificultosamente con su boca lastimada- Bryan… no…- trato de continuar explicandose mas la furia del otro ruso aumento y con un certero puñetazo en su estomago lo callo y otro en su mejilla termino por mandarlo al suelo…

"- no digas mas… idiota- mordio su labio a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban, se puso de cuclillas para poder estar cerca del otro ruso- no sabes cuanta rabia me da haberte creido… tantos 'te amo' para que?... si querias sexo solo debias pedirlo…- se puso nuevamente de pie limpiando sus ojos antes de que alguna lagrima se escurriera- eres un imbécil Ivanov… te crei y me mentiste…- resoplo con desaliento y salio de aquel lugar sin volver siquiera a posar su mirada a aquel que había lastimado…

"_el idiota… eres tu…"_ pensó postrado aun sobre la nieve, resoplo varias veces hasta que pudiese levantarse… cuando lo consiguió oyó pasos y algunos cuchicheos, indudablemente alguienes se acercaban a ese lugar y él no podía permanecer ahí, si alguien le veía el resto de su orgullo fenecería… haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a correr lejos de la abadía…

x-x-x End Flash Back x-x-x

Y ahora sentado en un sucio callejón dejo fluir todo el dolor que había acumulado durante su carrera… su boca aun sangraba aunque por el frio que hacia ya había mermado el derrame de esta, mas este mismo frio se calaba en su piel lastimandole… sudaba y a la vez se congelaba, un resfriado sin duda agarraria… pero eso no le importaba, no, en ese momento no lo hacia… todo lo que quería era calmar el dolor que sentia por dentro… encogiéndose en ese mismo lugar se rodeo con sus brazos tratando de aplacar el temblor en su cuerpo mas apenas inclino su cabeza las lagrimas se desparramaron con fluidez…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
_Y de repente…  
_Si tengo sed te vuelves vino  
_Si tengo frió eres el abrigo  
_Si tengo sueño te vuelves cama  
_Si tengo hambre eres la manzana  
_Si soy pregunta eres respuesta  
_Aquella puerta que a pesar de todo  
__Siempre sigue abierta…  
_¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

"- así que aquí estabas…- una voz tan conocida como odiada por él hizo que se detuviera y le dirigiera una patibularia mirada- ¿eh?... porque me miras así?.- pregunto desconcertado, mas sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio al otro acercársele amenazadoramente- ¿que diablos te sucede?- indago cuando de un súbito movimiento lo habían apresado contra la pared siendo sujetado de la chamarra…

"- no vuelvas a acercarte a Yuriy…- advirtió con fiereza

"- ¿Yuriy?...- se mostro confundido no obstante pronto se dio cuenta de a quien se referia- ahhh… Ivanov…- sonrió inconscientemente, no obstante un azote contra la pared hizo que borrara esa mueca de inmediato- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?...- hablo también con desafiante voz…

"- no te le acerques…- volvió a sisearle…

"- no sabia que fueras tan celoso…- los ojos lavandas se afilaron mas en clara nuestra de su poca paciencia- calma, calma…- le pidio a sabiendas del titulo de 'sádico' que dentro aquel lugar tenia, y pues no era tan tonto como para enojar a alguien con esa clase de reputación- entre Ivanov y yo no hay mas que una simple amistad…- se explico calmosamente tratando de no alterarle aun más…

"- me crees estupido?...- ciño el agarre en la chamarra del oji-negro mostrando cada vez mas el estado de exasperación que tenia, el nerviosismo del peli-plomizo aumento…

"- pues es la verdad…- poso sus manos sobre las muñecas del peli-lavanda tratando de que lo liberara- ya suéltame…- le solicitó tras sus fútiles intentos de liberarse por si mismo…

"- Hn…- gruño, no quería hacerlo pero tenia mucha curiosidad por lo que pregunto- ¿Qué hacían entonces ustedes dos dentro el bosque?...- debía saber… las orbes negras se abrieron por un segundo sorprendidas, no creyo que en realidad Kuznetzov estuviera celoso…

"- buscandote… que mas- respondió tras su leve estado de asombro

"- tomados de la mano?...- volvió a cuestionarle

"- je, la verdad es que fue mi culpa ese incidente…- y ante el gruñido de Bryan prefirio dilucidarse- veras… es que yo cai y me torci el tobillo fue por eso que pedi a Ivanov que me ayudara… y pues me negué a soltarle la mano después…-

"- ¿Por qué?..- interrumpió

"- porque mas… porque me gusta…- sonrió a medias…

"- eres muy valiente al decir eso…-

"- y Tala lo es aun mas al aguantarte…- otro refunfuño fue su contestación- ¿Qué?... es verdad, no se que vio en ti para que lo embelese de esa forma… Hn, no tengo oportunidad alguna con él ya me lo ha dicho… así que… tengo que conformarme con su amistad, al menos hasta que recapacite y se de cuenta que merece a alguien mejor…-

"- Hmp!.. acaso alguien como tu-

"- si, porque no… al menos yo le hago sonreir- fue su acertada contestación- ¿y tu?... alguna ves le viste reir, viste sus ojos brillar, alguna ves le has visto feliz?...- el peli-lavanda agacho su cabeza con desazón y su afierre se debilito por lo que Rostov se aparto para seguir hablando- no creas que me he rendido… soy muy paciente, esperare a que se canse de ti y a la primera oportunidad que tenga le demostrare lo que es en realidad querer…-

"- Hn…- respondió dandose la vuelta para luego perderse por los desolados pasillos ante la atenta mirada negruzca… una sonrisa en sus labios se dibujo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos ardian, las lagrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas y su cuerpo había dejado de doler… aunque talvez todo era producto del frio que hacia, talvez su cuerpo ya estaba tan entumido como para que sintiese algo… lo que fuera que sea se hallaba agradecido de ya no sentir nada, no obstante el hambre que tenia hacia que sus tripas rugieran estremeciendole el organismo…

"- que hora será…- se pregunto aun escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y brazos _"tarde o temprano tendre que regresar… tendre que enfrentarle, tendre que acabar con esto de una vez… terminar con Bryan…"_ una lánguida sonrisa esbozo en su cara- mejor me quedo un rato mas aquí…- musito, aunque no le gustara admitirlo temia regresar… temblaba con el solo hecho de pararse frente a él… le atemorizaba verle a la cara… le acobardaba dirigirle la palabra… y mas que nada le amedrentaba ser débil y ceder a su sentimiento… pero por otro lado ya estaba cansado de que no lo valorara, de que cualquier frustración se desquitara con él, de que apenas le hablara y le mirara, de que… no lo quisiera realmente… ¡no!., sabia que lo quería es solo que no sabia demostrarselo… tanto tiempo, tantos entrenamientos, tantos experimentos, tantos castigos habían hecho que el oji-lavanda olvidara como manifestar su cariño… eso era todo… o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar…

Sonrió de nuevo… desde un principio sabia como era Kuznetzov sin embargo igual se había enamorado de él ¿porque?... pequeñas cosas, detalles insignificantes no obstante que se le habían calado en lo profundo de su ser… palabras agradables, gestos amistosos, ademanes portentosos, cuidados para con él, atenciones exclusivas entre los dos, sonrisas sinceras… simples cosas que le hacían tan feliz, pero ahora todo era diferente… ciertamente el hecho de que gozaran de absoluta libertad había hecho que Bryan cambiara, que se sintiera, talvez, aburrido o hastiado de toda la tranquilidad… acaso debian volver a inmiscuirse en peleas y batallas sin sentido para que este volviera a ser el de antes?... Hn… no le gustaba eso, a diferencia del peli-lavanda Ivanov se sentia mas a gusto al saber que tenia el control de su vida y sus acciones, no quería verse nuevamente sometido a los deseos de otros… incluyendo al oji-lavanda…

Ciño mas fuerte el agarre a sus piernas, nuevamente un frio vientecillo corria a través del callejón agitándole… mordio ligeramente su labio al sentir aquella brisa helada y de nuevo este sangro, limpio la herida con su lengua y resoplo desganado, si seguia ahí de seguro cogeria un resfriado…

"- creo que deberia regresar…- hablo entre sus piernas, mas ni un músculo movió la indecisión aun dominaba su mente y el hecho del entumecimiento de los mismos no ayudaba en nada… suspiro un par de veces mas antes de tomar la firme decisión de levantarse, no obstante antes de si quiera realizar moviendo alguno sintió como alguien se tumbaba a su lado, el crujir de la nieve así se lo hizo saber…

"- pensé que nunca te hallaria…- esa voz hizo que volviera a temblar, causandole un frio mas intenso que el del mismo clima… era sin duda el que había propiciado el estado en el que ahora se hallaba, el causante de sus pesares, el dueño de su mayor sentimiento…

"- Hn…- fue todo lo que pronuncio sin romper su postura, mas por el rabillo de sus ojos lo vigilaba…

"- te traje esto…- levanto su mano mostrándole una bolsita de papel, no obstante en pelirrojo mantenia su rostro oculto entre sus piernas por lo que decidió revelarle el contenido él mismo… un sándwich y una lata de café caliente- pensé que tendrias hambre…- resoplo al no obtener contestación alguna- no te pido que me hables ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que comas algo…- le aclaro a medida que le acercaba tanto el emparedado como la caliente lata a lado de su cabeza- vamos Yuriy…- le instó al no ver reacción alguna en el taheño…

"- no… quiero…- le contesto apagadamente apartando con su mano la del otro ruso…

"- Hn… entonces regresemos a la abadía para que allá comas algo…- insistio pues sabia que este no había desayunado nada y mucho menos almorzado algo…

"- eso pensaba hacer…- respondió levantando ligeramente su rostro, solo lo suficiente para dejar vislumbrar sus articas y enfadadas orbes, el par de lavandas se desviaron a un lado evitando aquel contacto que lo hacia sentir mal…

Ivanov resoplo una vez mas antes de ponerse de pie, los ojos lavandas volvieron a fijarse en él mas no hizo movimiento alguno… dio un par de pasos que le resultaron sumamente dolorosos y dificultosos debido a la perlesía que el frio había causado a sus piernas, tras un tercer paso estas le temblaron violentamente y antes de que fuese a caer volvió a apoyarse en la pared del callejón, bufo molesto…

"- deja que te lleve…- nuevamente la voz del peli-lavanda le atrajo la atención virando su rostro se topo con aquellos ojos que expresaban un desconcertante brillo y rápidamente volvió a fijar su mirada a otro punto, no quería sucumbir ante la debilidad que Bryan representaba en él…

"- no es necesario…- manifestó intentando nuevamente caminar por su propia cuenta y una vez mas estas no le respondieron, volvió a gruñir blasfemando entre dientes…

"- no seas terco- exclamo Kuznetzov poniendose delante del taheño para luego darle la espada en cuclillas- sube…- le pidió, Tala analizo una vez mas la situación… no quería hablar ni rozar siquiera con el peli-lavanda sin embargo al parecer no tenia opcion alguna, rezongando hizo lo que este le solicito y afirmándose en la espalda de Bryan dejo que este lo llevara a cuestas…

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del oji-lavanda sin apretarlo mucho quería evitar el mayor contacto posible pero le era muy difícil, tenerlo tan cerca y tratar de alejarse le resultaba sumamente arduo, pensó que lo mejor era tratar de ignorar su presencia por lo que sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por las calles dandose cuenta así de hasta donde es que había corrido… _"llegue bastante lejos…"_ pensó al reconocer los alrededores

"- estas muy frio…- hablo repentinamente el ruso mayor

"- Hmp… mira quien lo dice- cerro su boca de inmediato pues había contestado fortuitamente, por simple reflejo, por costumbre… agacho su mirada abatidamente…

"- lo lamento…- nuevamente expreso Kuznetzov y silencio fue su contestación, se sintió terriblemente mal…- Yuriy yo… de veras lo siento…- intento reiteradamente disculparse sin embargo el pelirrojo no respondió, se detuvo subitamente cuando sintió las manos del otro caer sobre su pecho y ladeando su rostro pudo contemplar a su koi inconsciente, decidió apresurar su paso a la abadía…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
_Y mas te odio y mas te quiero  
_Y te hago daño y luego me arrepiento  
_Y te abandono y te protejo  
_Y te proyecto en mis pensamientos  
_Y si me faltas, si no te tengo  
__Todo se para hasta que tu vuelvas, hasta tu regreso…  
_¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

Un dolor agudo hizo que abriera sus orbes para cerrarlas de inmediato debido a la intensa luz, se quejo ante esto y parpadeando varias veces pudo al fin conseguirlo… sus articos ojos se posaron de inmediato en los lavandas que tenia prácticamente frente a los suyos y soltando un bufido hizo que el otro se apartara y se sentara a su lado…

"- eso duele…- gimoteo posando su mano en su boca- idiota…- rezongo

"- solo es un poco de alcohol… llorón- levanto sus manos mostrándole el algodón y la botellita blanca

"- igual duele…- fruncio su entrecejo sentándose en su caliente cama… se quedo atontado unos momentos cavilando lo acontecido, cuando recordó, fijo su mirada en la ventana y vio con asombro que había anochecido, volvió a observar al oji-lavanda _"¿Cómo es que…"_

"- te desmayaste desde que te traía hasta ahora…- contesto Kuznetzov ante aquella mirada desorientada que tenia Ivanov… los ojos azules vagaron por todo el lugar reconociéndolo como su dormitorio poso sus mismas orbes en su mano que tocaban su herida, ya no sangraba, luego se fijo en su vestimenta…

"- tu me cambiaste la ropa?...- cuestiono dirigiendole nuevamente su absorta mirada

"- si…- contesto encogiendose de hombros, mas ante el leve sonrojo que las palidas mejillas de Tala habían adquirido sonrió- Jeh!... ¿que tiene?... ya te he visto desnudo varias veces- se cruzo de bazos cerrando sus ojos…

"- no es… eso…- agacho la mirada y se volvió a acostar en su tálamo… el peli-lavanda fijo su mirada en el taheño que ahora le daba la espalda y con sumo cuidado apoyo su mano en la rojiza cabellera sintiendo como aquel movimiento causaba un estremecimiento en el otro cuerpo ignorando aquello comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza…

"- no te duermas…- musito con una voz ajena a la que normalmente utilizaba- debes comer primero…- quito su mano al notar como el pelirrojo giraba sobre su lecho y le miraba displicentemente- yo… lo siento…- soltó automáticamente retrayendo su brazo hasta volver a cruzarlos…

"- Hn…- bufo cerrando sus ojos, mas al sentir el movimiento en su cama volvió a abrirlos solo para observar como Bryan salia de su habitación… se arrebujo con las cobijas cubriendose casi desde su cuello, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse mas haciendo uso de su determinación evito derramar alguna gota salada, bostezo y casi al momento cayo dormido…

Oía una lejana pero conocida voz llamarle, expresar su nombre… pesadamente abrió sus ojos y tardo segundos en recuperar por completo la claridad de las imágenes, mas cuando lo logro, observo a aquel que con tanta insistencia le convocaba…

"- al fin despiertas- hablo aquel sujeto con su habitual jovialidad

"- que quieres Rostov?…- pregunto adormilado

"- te traje algo para que comas- le sonrió mostrándole la bandeja sobre el velador junto a su cama

"- gracias…- contesto sentándose en su tálamo y de inmediato el peli-plomizo le puso sobre sus piernas la bandeja con su comida que de buena gana consumio pues tenia mucha hambre tras no haber probado bocado alguno durante el día…

"- me tenias muy preocupado…- comento de repente Viktor logrando así que el taheño dejase de comer para mirarle- cuando Kuznetzov te trajo inconsciente me inquiete mucho, pero el muy… celoso no dejo que te tocara siquiera y se quedo ahí a tu lado durante todo el rato que estuviste desvanecido como si fuera tu perro guardian…- hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignado- aunque…- volvió a cambiar su postura a una mas reflexiva- no se porque ahora me dijo que te trajera tu comida…-

"- donde esta ahora Bryan?...- curioseo Ivanov con la vista fija en el oji-negro

"- mmm… creo que salio, en realidad no se…- contesto sin darle mucha importancia- ¿terminaste?.- pregunto apuntando la bandeja, Tala asintió y el ruso levanto los platos vacios para después dirigirse a la salida- enseguida regreso…- le sonrió enormemente para después cerrar la puerta tras su partida…

Nuevamente se dejo caer para atrás recostandose en su mullido colchón, y por algún extraño motivo sonrió grandemente… tras unos minutos el ruso peli-plomizo había vuelto como se lo había dicho y sentándose en una silla junto a su cama comenzó a hablar sin parar, le comento la conversación con Kuznetzov y como este había admitido que estaba celoso, demás esta decir el asombro que esto causo en el oji-azul, para después continuar con su relato de sus actividades durante la tarde hasta el momento en que Bryan lo traia a cuestas… durante todo el tiempo Tala permanecio silencioso tan solo escuchando la incesante palabrería del otro, aunque debía admitir que la compañía no le había venido tan mal que digamos… no deseaba estar solo y es que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento…

Un bostezo de sus labios escapo mostrando su cansancio, el oji-negruzco le miro un tanto entretenido… se levanto de la silla, que durante todo ese tiempo había sido su soporte, para acercarse al pelirrojo e inclinandose ante el cerro sus ojos sonriendo…

"- creo que mejor te dejo descansar…- se aproximo lentamente a su rostro tratando, talvez, de depositarle un beso en la frente mas los reflejo en Ivanov hicieron que interpusiera su mano antes de que esos labios tocaran su piel…

"- que intentas idiota?.- exclamo enfadado, Viktor irguió su cuerpo desilusionado al no haber conseguido su proposito…

"- despedirme de ti- contesto con su perenne sonrisa, el pelirrojo gruño entre dientes- bueno, bueno… ya me voy…- resoplo encaminandose a la salida- hasta mañana Tala- se despidio con un animado gesto y apagando la luz de la habitación abandono por enteriza esta…

Se tendio por completo en su lecho arropandose con las cobijas pues el frio afuera parecía que se iba a intensificar… sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, vagaron por la alcoba y sin evitarlo se posaron en la cama vacia de su compañero _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?..."_ se pregunto _"Bah!... como si me importara"_ se contesto el mismo frunciendo el entrecejo, sin embargo no pudo mantener aquella mueca por mucho tiempo y es que a su mente acudio todo aquello que Rostov le había relatado… al parecer Bryan si se había preocupado por él e incluso había admitido que estaba celoso, eso le hizo sonreír y es que no se imaginaba al peli-lavanda admitiendo algo como eso y menos a alguien que no le agradase… se giro sobre su cama para volver a contemplar por la ventana el avance de la noche en espera de que el sueño le invadiera o talvez en espera de que él llegase… lo que fuese primero…

Minutos u horas habían trascurrido ya desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado pues al parecer el sueño le domino… no obstante un movimiento casi imperceptible logro despertarle a medias, soltando un quejido viro en su lugar avistando casi de inmediato a su visitante nocturno…

"- lamento si te desperte…- hablo suavemente atrapandole entre sus brazos, cosa que el pelirrojo no rechazo e incluso se acurruco entre los brazos del otro ¿Por qué?... costumbre… o talvez simple necesidad, o su estado de semi-inconsciencia… lo que sea que fuere ponia muy contento al peli-lavanda y lo demostro sonriendo con sinceridad- Yuriy…- le susurro cerca de su rostro- …perdoname…- agrego antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, la boca de Ivanov correspondió pasivamente al beso calmo que le daba… apartando su rostro observo aquellas orbes azules abiertas de par en par…

"- ¿Bry?...- exclamo con algo de asombro- ¿Qué dijiste?...-

"- que me perdonaras…- reitero- fui un estupido nuevamente… esta vez te lastime…- continuo a la vez que acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la herida a un lado de la boca del taheño- lo siento mucho…- manifestó acongojado para volverle a estrujar entre sus brazos sin demasiada fuerza…

"- que eres un estupido no lo niego…- hablo separandose levemente de su prision para encararle- y que te perdone?… sabes que siempre lo hago y lo haré…-

"- pero yo te lastime…- interrumpió al pelirrojo

"- Hmf!... esto no es nada a comparación de lo que Boris nos hacia antes…- se aferro al torso del oji-lavanda

"- pero… fui yo el que te hizo eso… ¿entiendes?... yo te laceré- el tono de su voz era cada vez mas afligida- fui yo… maldita sea, yo lo hice…- sin soportarlo mas oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del taheño y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente… el asombro en la expresión de Tala no se hizo esperar, mas cambio aquel semblante por otro, se sentia tan conmovido, tan maravillado, tan feliz… era la primera vez que veía a Bryan llorar y este lo hacia por él, porque se sentia culpable de haberle dañado…

"- calma…- le susurro dándole suaves masajes a su cabeza

"- disculpame…- volvió a solicitarle en su oído- Yuriy… lo lamento…- continuo con su sarta de disculpas mientras que Ivanov continuaba acariciandole la nuca…

"- yo… ya te perdone… hace mucho lo hice…- contesto calmadamente, sonrió ironicamente para si mismo y es que había decidido nunca mas dejarse manipular por alguien y entre esos figuraba el peli-lavanda, e incluso había pensado en terminar su relación mas al oír la primera palabra de este, al avistarle los ojos, al verle sonreir cariñosamente se había vuelto a doblegar… como podía cautivarle aquella diminuta sonrisa!… _"ahora ya comprendo porque Hiwatari se enamoro de ese gato…"_ pensó pues el también había cedido ante aquella mueca (see… no pude evitar mencionar a mi adorada pareja n.n)

"- Yuriy…- capto su atención la voz de su Bryan quien le miraba directamente a los ojos- gracias… te amo…- le dijo y volvió a besarle en los labios…

"- yo también te amo Bry…- contesto el pelirrojo completamente emocionado y no era para menos ya que había sido la primera vez que Kuznetzov le decia aquella frase… 'te amo' volvió a resonar en su cabeza poniendole feliz… se abrazo al oji-lavanda y así decidió permanecer toda la noche- duerme conmigo…- le pidió serenamente y este asintió de buena gana… apoyo su cabeza en el torso del peli-lavanda y cerrando sus orbes se dejo llevar por el sueño…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo  
Quiero irme de tu lado y a tu lado vuelvo  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo  
Eres el motor que impulsa a mis sentimientos  
Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti no puedo...  
¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

Se movió sobre aquel tálamo en busca de la presencia del otro cuerpo mas no hallo nada, decidió abrir sus ojos para encontrarlo… bostezo y tallo sus ojos despabilándose, observo todo el cuarto y nada fuera de lugar encontro…

"- que mania de madrugar…- murmuro Ivanov poniéndose de pie, iba a dirigirse al baño cuando un toquido en su puerta le freno- adelante…- anuncio sentándose en la cama de su koi

"- buenos días- saludo animadamente Rostov- veo que ya estas mejor…- comento y es que la verdad una leve sonrisa en labios del taheño se vislumbraba…

"- pues si…- contesto tranquilamente cruzandose de brazos- ¿y a que venias?.- cuestiono de una vez, pues capaz que nuevamente el peli-plomizo le hablara por horas antes de decirle el motivo de su visita…

"- ahhh, a preguntarte que si querias que te trajera el desayuno acá o no…-

"- no, ire a la cafetería… quiero desayunar con Bryan- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima y vio como este cambiaba a una retraída mueca su semblante- ¿Qué sucede?...- indago

"- eso no va a ser posible…- contesto soltando un suspiro…

"- ¿Por qué?...- curioseo, minutos de tortuoso silencio inundo la habitación- ¡habla!.- exigio ante la indecisión del otro…

"- es que hace un momento vi a Kuznetzov abandonar la abadía con una escarcela en sus manos…-

"- ¿Qué?...- exclamo y de inmediato se puso de pie revisando el armario que ambos compartian, tal como temia la ropa de su amante no estaba… se estremecio y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, se fue a sentar en la cama del peli-lavanda y noto sobre el velador una hoja de papel con su nombre, la tomo y de inmediato la leyó… un 'te amo' era lo único que escrito estaba ahí… sonrió…

"- ¿estas bien?...- le pregunto pues se sentia desconcertado ya que creia que con aquella noticia el pelirrojo se sentiria mal y talvez él podría darle un poco de consuelo mas todo lo contrario Ivanov estaba sonriendo… posiblemente la hoja en manos de este era el motivo de su conducta- ¿explica algo en ese papel?.- curioseo y una negación recibió confundiendole aun mas…- ¿y entonces… que dice?...- volvió a cuestionar ante la incertidumbre que carcomia su interior…

"- que regresara…- fue la simple contestación aunado a una sutil sonrisa… él lo sabia y eso era bastante…

¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. **¿FIN?** ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!.. ¡..!..¡..!..

Ufa!... que rayos escribi?... jeje weno no esta del todo mal ¿o si?... me gusto algunas partes aunque las modifique varias veces, mientras otras (:s) preferi dejarlas así… aun no se si este es un final porque me imagino que varias dudas les deje y pos diganme cuales son (aunque me imagino) y vere si hago otro capi para responderles (va a depender de los reviews q reciba… ñaca-ñaca q chantajista me estoy volviendo) así q Ahí se Ven!.

Y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, tirones de oreja, insultos, halagos, y demás expresiones lingüísticos los acepto gustosa (n.n)… C-you…


	2. Chapter 2

Volvi!..(ya era hora ¿no? ¬.¬) y tal como lo supuse me pidieron continuación… jeje me emociona saber que les gusto la cosa esta que escribi, aunque dudo que este capi les parezca bueno… ohhh weno… intente hacer un lemmon (y es que mi bloqueo como que esta pasando n.n) y no se si me quedo bien, ustedes diran… mmm… voy a intentar actualizar más cosas si es que sigo así de 'imaginativa'… (que bazofia…)

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo) (si lo se… es el mismo disclaimer que en otro de mis fics ¿Y?... me canso de escribir esto u.ú)

**Parejas: **weno acá si varie y es que esto es un Yuriy/Bryan (también dije q me gustan estos dos y pues algo debía hacer ¿o no?.)

**Genero:** Yaoi… ejhem, creo q deberia decir shonen-ai pero no estoy segura…

**Aclaraciones:** bueno creo q Tala me salio muy OOC en este capi (y muy emotivo, vaya q cambia de carácter U.U) y Bryan no mas tantito… nuevamente use una canción como fondo (ya dije q no se hacer song-fics) y por si quieren saber el titulo de la misma se los digo: **'Scramble'** opening de la serie 'School Rumble' (en realidad le quite el coro pues no me pareció apropiado dado q es una canción bastante alegre… la letra es buena y por eso la use)

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resaltar frase o ironia'

(y mis interrupciones)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

La misma vista de siempre… blanco por doquier… y que mas podía esperar si en Rusia la nieve imperaba y el frio era algo de todos los días, algo por lo cual ya nadie se inmutaba, algo a lo que ya estaba por demás aclimatado… ahhh Rusia el país del eterno invierno, el país de la gelida gente, el país de sentimientos congelados, su natal país…

Un suspiro abandono sus labios mientras cambiaba la posición en la cual por, aproximadamente, quince minutos estaba… sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en días más reconfortantes vagaban por el albino paisaje que se desplegaba ante su mirada, árboles cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo blanco, el suelo con marcas de profundas pisadas, el susurro del viento haciéndole estremecer la piel, el vaporcillo etéreo saliendo de su calida boca, y sus pensamientos perdidos en algún lugar de sus recuerdos… no cabía duda, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la ausencia del otro…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
TSUTAETAI KOTO GA MOU OMOSUGITE  
(Estos Sentimientos Que Quiero Decirte Son Tan Fuertes)  
KONO MAWA…  
(En Este Momento…)  
TSUBURECHAISOU DESU  
(Estoy Cayendo De Mi Sueño)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

"- seis meses…- se repetia de vez en cuando y otro resoplido soltaba… y es que aun lo extrañaba, por más que el tiempo ya había transcurrido y los meses se habían acumulado en su rutinaria vida que de cierto modo también había mutado en algunos aspectos… sonrió, aun le parecía algo irreal la locura que había hecho, pero tal como le habían dicho _'la vida continua con o sin él'_ y pues siguiendo consejos es que había tratado de proseguir con su existencia no obstante en el fondo de su pecho aun arraigado se hallaba la esperanza de su llegada… aunque los meses habían ya pasado y ni rastros del aventurero, que olvidado le dejo, había recibido… la única nota aun la conservaba guardada dentro su buró como lo más preciado de sus pertenencias y le agradecia a 'él' que no le hubiese obligado a deshacerse de ella… volvió a sonreír acordandose de 'él', de la locura antes mencionada… había pasado solo un par de meses desde aquello y no se arrepentia, aunque dentro de si sabia que en cuanto el peli-lavanda atravesara el portón la culpabilidad le recaeria como una avalancha haciéndole replantear lo absurdo de sus decisiones y claro que él le daria la razón destruyendo así aquello que en dos meses había construido… sin embargo aun faltaba que este apareciera por aquellas puertas arremolinando sus emociones…

"- Tala…- aquella voz tan conocida para él retumbaba cerca de su oído espantandole levemente- ¿así que acá es donde andabas metido?... te estuve buscando por casi una hora, pregunte y pregunte pero nadie te había visto… después comencé a preocuparme y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la policia vi tu hermosa cabellera tan roja como el fuego, que solo tus labios son capaces de imitar, resaltando en la blancura de la nieve…- le lisonjeo sin obtener ninguna respuesta a cambio- ¿Qué haces acá?...- resoplando le pregunto mas ningún sonido recibió salvo un suspiro- ¿pensando en él otra vez?..- rezongo suavemente…

"- sabes que siempre lo hago…- contesto indiferentemente

"- ¿acaso olvidas que tu ahora andas conmigo?..- cuestiono algo molesto

"- no, no lo olvido…- sus celestes orbes se posaron sobre el recien llegado- sin embargo tu también sabes los sentimientos que aun tengo por él… y aun así quisiste estar conmigo, no te obligue a nada y tampoco tu lo hiciste… pero no puedes esperar que de un día para otro mi devoción este solamente contigo…- contesto serenamente

"- tienes razón… fui yo el que insistio para que me admitieras como tu compañero… es solo que me cuesta aceptar que tu aun lo ames a él…- agacho levemente su cabeza para luego sentarse junto al taheño en aquel banco de madera- sin embargo no pierdo aun las esperanzas de que lo olvides pronto y me pretendas tanto como yo a ti…- una sonrisa le dirigió mientras su brazo pasaba alrededor del otro cuerpo, un beso en las briznas rojizas planto ciñendo más su agarre- por ahora… solo me conformo con tenerte así de cerca…-

Minutos de apacible silencio los mantuvo enajenados, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente, cada cual con un sentimiento disímil… en esos dos meses Tala había aprendido a querer al chico que a su lado conservaba, sin embargo su corazón ya tenia dueño, un dueño errante… mas si de algo estaba seguro era de el regreso de este, así se lo había dado a entender con aquella nota en su velador y así quería pensar que seria… no importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera la flama de la esperanza no se extinguiria y aunque Kuznetzov ya lo hubiese olvidado e incluso hubiese rehecho su vida con alguien más… él seguiria ahí esperandolo, aunque sus besos fueran de alguien más y su piel profanada por otras manos, su corazón enteramente estaria a su disposición ya sea como amante, como amigo o un simple conocido…

"- esta nevando…- musito audiblemente su compañero haciendo que las orbes azulinas le miraran primero a él y luego al cielo- entremos…- añadio deshaciendo su abrazo para posteriormente ponerse de pie extendiendo su mano al taheño…

"- si…- contesto afirmando con su cabeza a la par que tomaba la mano del otro que de inmediato entrelazo sus dedos, él solo se dejo guiar por los pasillos de la abadía ante las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales pues a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a que los vieran juntos, ya que a diferencia de Bryan a Viktor no le daba pena demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos… y aunque a veces le daba vergüenza aquello, no podía decir que no le gustara pues era algo nuevo en su vida… sin embargo a pesar de eso, seria capaz de abandonar todo ello por retomar su arcaica existencia… no cabía duda, su fervor estaba en la vida pasada que compartia con el peli-lavanda, a pesar de todos los infortunios, de todas las adversidades, de todos los malos ratos, de todas peleas, de todas las palabras hirientes, a pesar del carácter de este… lo amaba con locura y no olvidaria aquel sentimiento ni cuando feneciera su existencia…

El rechinar de la puerta metalica volvió a sacarle de sus meditaciones solo para contemplar frente a si el amplio comedor, sus ojos se posaron sobre la hora y para su sorpresa ya pasaba más de las siete y media de la tarde, miro nuevamente al oji-negro quien sonreía por la mirada de extrañeza en su chico…

"- supuse que con tanta abstracción no sabrias ni la hora siquiera… apenas comiste en el almuerzo así que no quiero objeciones de ningún tipo- fruncio su ceño queriendo parecer serio lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en el otro- hablo enserio Tala…- advirtió

"- Bah!... tarado- le contesto y soltandose del agarre de Rostov se dirigió al aparador para coger una bandeja, el peli-plomizo camino justo detrás de él y cogiendo su propia racion se fue a sentar junto a su koi…

La cena paso como de costumbre, la incesante palabrería de ruso mayor y el mutismo del taheño que con los ojos cerrados comia en completo silencio pronunciando salvo algunas monosílabas a alguna pregunta que le expusiera directamente… el oji-negro resoplo cuando una vez más su chico se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, y francamente se estaba cansando de ello… hacia todo lo posible por comprenderle, por apoyarle pero el pelirrojo no ponia nada de su parte; es cierto que lo quería demasiado y talvez por ello es que aguantaba las migajas de atención y cariño que el otro le lanzaba, estaba consciente del amor que le tenia a Kuznetzov y jamás le refuto aquello después de todo podía entender, de cierta forma, aquel sentir puesto que él también había tenido un primer amor… una hermosa muchacha de su colegio, un amor de juventud… y aunque el tiempo había transcurrido aquel afecto por ella no se había desvanecido del todo, no obstante el apego que ahora sentia por Ivanov se le asemejaba bastante y deseaba con todo su corazón que este también correspondiera, aunque sea, una ínfima parte de aquel sentimiento…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
KOTOBANI…  
(Son Tantos...)  
…DEKINAI KIMOCHI OOSUGITE  
(...Sentimientos Que No Puedo Describirlos)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

"- ¿vas a dormir así?..- le pregunto al avistar el pijama del taheño que solo consistia en un ligero pantalón y una holgada polera azul…

"- ¿Qué tiene?.- enarco una ceja ante la pregunta de Rostov…

"- ¿no te va a hacer frio?.. mira que la nevada aun no ha cesado y el frio que se siente se ha incrementado… puedes enfermar por dormir así…- le argumento

"- Hn… yo a diferencia de ti soy más resistente a este clima- arguyo sin darle mucha importancia aunque por otro lado agradecia tal ansiedad por su salud- no te preocupes…- agrego para después deshacer su cama y meterse entre sus cobijas…

"- claro que me preocupo…- hablo tras un breve silencio puesto que se dedico a observar al pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba dentro su cama- no me gustaria que te enfermes…- termino de ponerse su propio pijama que resultaba más abrigada que el del taheño, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y la apago… con pasos suaves se dirigió a la cama que le correspondia, aquella que en otros tiempos había pertenecido a cierto peli-lavanda, y también se arrebujo entre las mantas en busca de calor para la fria noche que les esperaba- Buenas noches Tala amor…- se despidio con un tonillo burlesco pues sabia cuanto detestaba el otro que le dijera de esa forma…

"- Rostov…- siseo con enfado- ¿cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras así?…- pregunto sin cambiar su tono de voz

"- miles…- respondió con jolgorio

"- Hn… ¿entonces?.-

"- esta bien, esta bien… ya no te dire 'Tala amor'…- otro rezongo le dio el taheño como contestación- bueno, hasta mañana… Amor…-

"- Rostov…- nuevamente le chicheo

"- ¿Qué?... ya no te dije 'Tala amor'…- abogo con aquel dejo de diversión impreso en sus palabras

"- ¡Viktor!.- gruño sentándose en su tálamo para mirarle, el otro solo rio brevemente

"- jeje… no te enfades Tala, fue solo una broma…- se recosto de costado para encarar al pelirrojo- es que me gustas mucho cuando te enfadas…- le sonrió ampliamente aunque debido a la oscuridad difícil era que pudiese notarlo…

"- idiota… duermete de una vez y dejame en paz- pidió Ivanov volviendo a recostarse en su lecho, tras desearle una vez más las buenas noches por fin se dejo llevar por el sueño que tan necesitado se le hacia… sin embargo a penas pasaron unas horas cuando sus orbes azulinas volvieron a abrirse debido a que una corriente de vientecillo helado se filtró por entre sus mantas estremeciendole violentamente, su mirada se poso en la ventana contemplando la caida de la nieve _"hace tanto frio como aquel día…"_ pensó recordando aquella pelea que había tenido con Kuznetzov el día antes de su partida y no pudo evitar el suspirar…

Se puso de pie intentando no despertar al otro chico que dormia aun y dirigiendose a su armario extrajo una cobija más… se detuvo frente a la cama del peli-plomizo y se sintió un tanto culpable por permitirle dormir en la cama de Bryan, pero el enorme vacio que sentia en aquella habitación le había propiciado a tomar aquella decisión… resoplo, ya nada podía hacer puesto que desde hace mes y medio que compartia la alcoba con él, hace cuarenta y cinco días que le acompañaba en sus solitarias noches…

Tendio la manta sobre su lecho y volvió a acomodarse dentro, dando una honda exhalación cerro sus orbes buscando nuevamente caer en el sopor de su agotamiento… bostezo, retorciéndose en su cama en busca de una cómoda posición…

"- ¿no puedes dormir?..- la suave pregunta le sobresalto, abrió sus orbes y giro avistando la cama vecina… en ella el oji-negruzco estaba sentando observándole…

"- no es eso…- contesto también sentándose sobre su colchón- tenia un poco de frio, nada más…- agrego desviando una vez más su mirada a la ventana de su habitación…

"- te lo dije… que te haría frio…- aclaro al ver que de nuevo el pelirrojo le dirigía su atención- eso te sucede por no hacerme caso… yo que me preocupo por ti, que procuro tu bienestar y tu nunca me das la valida razón que merezco, noooo… tu tan obstinado como siempre, creyendo que eres invulnerable a las enfermedades que toda persona padece…-

"- Hn… buenas noches- interrumpió groseramente recostandose bruscamente mientras se cubria desde su cabeza con las mantas, pues ya se había cansado de la palabreria del otro y por experiencia propia sabia que si no le cortaba ahí mismo este no cesaria en por lo menos un par de horas extras…

"- ¡ahí esta!... nuevamente ignorandome…- musito con falsa molestia- pero hoy no…- y deshaciéndose de sus cobertores se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama de su chico, sujeto delicadamente la punta de las cobijas del lecho ajeno y se incursiono bajo estas, sabia que Ivanov se molestaria y sin embargo lo dejaria estar ahí como había ocurrido en contadas oportunidades- antes de que digas algo…- manifestó cuando sintió al otro moverse para virar su cuerpo- debo decir que esto lo hago por ti…-

"- ¿por mi?...- se extraño ante ello

"- sep… para que ya no te haga frío…- sonrió acomodandose junto a su ruso pelirrojo

"- que considerado de tu parte... idiota- rezongo dandose la vuelta puesto que estaba bastante exhausto como para comenzar a pelear con él…

Sonrió triunfal ante la aquiescencia de permanecer ahí… hace más de un mes que compartian habitación y hacia solo un par de semanas que le dejaba dormir a lado suyo, sin embargo solo dormian… nada más, ningún otro movimiento le permitia salvo, claro, abrazarle y talvez besarle, no obstante sus manos aun no habían sido bendecidas con el tacto de la piel nívea que tan cerca suyo estaba y ni que decir de sus labios que no habían tenido la dicha de beber de aquel manantial de promesas… nuevamente se sentia frustrado, otra vez aquellos sentimientos de verse superado por el recuerdo de otro le abarrotaba la mente, maldiciendo su suerte, no… maldiciendolo a él…

Oprimio sus orbes oscuras aparatando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya no quería seguirse torturando con aquello sin embargo le resultaba inverosímil ignorarlo… se giro de costado y frente a él la espalda pequeña se percibía, se quedo embelesado mientras contemplaba como esta, debido a la respiración del taheño, subia y bajaba parsimoniosamente dándole la certeza de que ya dormido aquel hermoso ser yacía… se acerco hasta pegarse a su cuerpo y con sus gruesos brazos le rodeo suavemente, sin despertarlo, apoyando su frente en la nuca de este olfateaba su cabello y besaba su cuello casi imperceptiblemente…

"- te quiero…- le susurro cerca de su oído besandole nuevamente en ese sector…

"- yo también… Bryan…- musito entre sueños el pelirrojo sacando un gemido de dolor del otro… ahí, nuevamente su corazón se partia en dos… mas decidió pasarlo por alto y cerrando sus ojos negros se apretó un poco más a la pequeña figura desmantelándose en los brazos de Morfeo…

Ya por la mañana se sentia un poco retraído ¿la razón?.. aquella palabra, no… aquel nombre que inconscientemente su chico había pronunciado… trato por todos los medios el ignorarlo pero no podía… simplemente, ya no podía…

El día se paso separado del taheño y al parecer este ni lo había notado pues en ningún momento había, siquiera, preguntado a alguien por él… ya para la hora de la cena, inevitablemente tuvo que acercársele y tras una breve conversación arreglaron las cosas, o eso creia pues aun dentro suyo aquel sentimiento de desazón incrustado, cual colmillo sobre su presa, estaba…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
TODOKANAI YO ANO HITO MADE  
(Nunca Podré Alcanzar, A Esa Persona Especial)  
CHIKAKUTE TOOI KYORI  
(Tan Cerca Y Tan Lejos A La Vez)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

No podía creer aquello que hace solo instantes había ocurrido, era imposible que pasara, era desconcertante que no reaccionara, era algo que no había previsto venir… no obstante llevo su mano a su labio y sintió como se empapaba con aquel liquido caliente y viscoso, vislumbro sus dedos manchados de rojo y su mirada de inmediato muto de incredulidad a una de fiereza… apretó sus dientes para dar más énfasis a su enojo…

"- ¿Qué te has creido imbecil?..- siseo ásperamente- ¿Por qué te atreviste a golpearme?...- cuestiono furiosamente…

"- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?...- respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente mas debía mostrarse inalterable, no quería que el otro supiese que estaba algo asustado aunque esa seria una reacción por demás comprensible si alguien hubiese tratado de forzarte a hacer algo que no querias- ¿Qué diablos intentabas?..- regaño

"- Hn…- refunfuño desviando su mirada por el lugar, viendo como estaba sobre la cama, con su chico arrinconado a un extremo sosteniendo su polera en sus manos mientras trataba de cubrir con esta su torso desnudo, respiro profundamente analizando lo que había pasado… como es que algo tan placentero había trasmutado en eso… golpes, miedos, arrepentimientos y todo por que?... por su apremiado e incontrolable deseo…

x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x

Habían estado besandose sobre el tálamo del pelirrojo, él con su boca descendía por su cuello y el otro parecía disfrutar de aquello pues no lo había frenado… con suaves besos se apodero de su cuello y pudo al fin probar parte de aquella exquisitez, pronto Ivanov correspondia a sus mimos con aceleradas respiraciones y una que otra exclamación salido de sus labios sonrosados, sus manos ansiosas se colaron con algo de dificultada bajo la chamarra y polera de este sintiendo la caliente piel estremecerse y aun no le paro… con suavidad retorno a reintegrarse en los labios ajenos que con fogosidad le recibieron, los ojos azulinos se encontraban aprisionados dentro sus parpados sin embargo aquella expresión demostraba deleite y entrega… la emocion en su ser no se hizo esperar, después de tanto al fin podría apropiarse de aquel cuerpo… sonrió y continuo besandole con arrebato mientras sus manos dejaban de acariciarle el pecho para posarse sobre la chamarra y, bajandole el cierre, despojarle de ella y ya sin aquel grueso impedimento pudo palparle los brazos desnudos sintiendo más de aquella tersa tez, no obstante sus manos inquietas buscaban ahora la manera de deshacerse del otro estorbo que representaba su polera, por lo que comenzó a subirle la playera despacio y cooperadoramente el otro accedio…

Con más espacio para sus besos se deslizo por la piel expuesta a su vista y su tacto… minutos tardo en solo saborearlo y rememorarlo mientras sus ansias dentro crecían excitándole, dejando un camino viscoso volvió a subir hasta tomar posesion de la boca del pelirrojo quien solo le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello aplicando fuerza hasta que el otro yaciera sobre su cuerpo…. Otros tantos minutos se pasaron así, hasta que la pasion enardecida del peli-plomizo había hecho descender sus manos hasta su parte intima donde con movimientos circulares trataba de excitarle tanto como el ya estaba… los ojos articos se abrieron en sorpresa y tratando de cortar su beso ladeo su cabeza…

"- no espera…- le dijo con voz agitada por la falta de aire, mas sus palabras no fueron captadas puesto que los labios del mayor continuaban succionandole la piel de su cuello y aquella mano indiscreta se colaba ahora por debajo sus ropajes- no…- reitero- espera un momento…- le pidió siendo nuevamente ignorado, con sus manos lo detuvo por los hombros alejandole de su cuerpo…

"- ¿que sucede?..- pregunto respirando acaloradamente

"- yo… no quiero…- le contesto algo apenado, pues hasta ese momento solo se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y ahora era cuando recapacitaba de sus acciones…

"- Hn… ¿Por qué?.-

"- no quiero y punto- respondió molesto, no le gustaba que refutaran sus decisiones…

"- acaso es por… 'él' que no quieres…- el taheño solo desvio su mirada- si es eso lo que te refrena, pues imaginate a él mientras lo hacemos…- la mirada desconcertada volvió a posarse en su persona- no pienso detenerme…- le aclaro para después volverse a recostar sobre el pequeño cuerpo y besarle el cuello con mayor brusquedad…

"- idiota… ya dejame!.- exclamo retorciendose mientras con sus manos posadas en los hombros del otro trataba de alejarlo de si mismo…

"- ¡no!.- expreso elevando su cabeza para encararle- no hagas berrinche, ni que esta fuera tu primera vez…- le remarco sonriendo desfachatadamente- ya que todos en la abadía sabemos lo escandaloso que eres a la hora de follar…- agrego sonriendo ampliamente… la rabia y la impotencia se aglomero dentro de un encolerizado taheño que viendo su oportunidad lanzo su mejor golpe en el rostro del peli-plomizo que completamente confundido termino por sentarse sobre la cama examinando su reciente herida, mientras el pelirrojo aprovechaba de ese momento para separarse por completo y cogiendo su polera ahora trataba de cubrirse, sin perder en ningún momento la guardia ante un posible resarcimiento…

x-x-x End Flash Back x-x-x

"- Hn...- volvió a enfocar su mirada en el barbitaheño que le miraba con resentimiento- lo siento…- fue lo único que atino a decir…

"- solo vete ¿quieres?.- contesto poniendose nuevamente su playera, por su parte el oji-negruzco se puso de pie acomodandose su ropa y sin decir nada más salio dejando solo a Ivanov- Ufff…- resoplo sonoramente al verse desolado en su alcoba, se recosto en su cama cubriendose con las revueltas sabanas… había sentido miedo, no podía negarlo, sin embargo antes de eso se sentia tan bien, tan soliviantado que estaba a punto de ceder a otra persona que no era su peli-lavanda… se estremeció al pensar si aquello se hubiese consumado, como podría mirar a la cara de Bryan después de hacer algo como eso?.. simplemente no podría… pero por otro lado cuanto tiempo más debía esperar el regreso de este?.. los días pasaban y él no daba noticias suyas siquiera… ¿acaso debía dar todo por terminado?.. ¿seria capaz de aquello?. Bah!.. ya lo pensaria después ahora solo quería descansar pues la noche estaba avanzando y ahora volvía a dormir solo, puesto que había corrido de su habitación al peli-plomizo que de seguro a su antiguo dormitorio había vuelto… ya mañana hablaria bien con él, le expondría su punto de vista y con un poco de suerte esa relación aun continuaria y sino, poco le importaba… se sintió patidifuso de sus pensamientos…

¿Acaso era verdad?.. ¿no le importaba?.. bueno, quería a Rostov pero no le tenia tanto apego aunque ciertamente su presencia la necesitaba… ¿Por qué?.. ahora esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente… ¿Por qué necesitaba de este?... talvez para no sentirse tan miserable por el abandono al que había sido sometido¿necesitaba un poco de atención acaso?. ¿O solamente sentir que alguien precisaba de su ser para no hundirse en su agonizante soledad?… no estaba seguro y pensar en esas cosas ya no deseaba, por lo que respirando profundamente un par de veces alejo cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza para poder conciliar el sueño, un sueño que tardaria en llegarle…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
ITSUMA DEMO AOI SORA  
(Este Cielo Siempre Es Azul...)  
MITEI RU DAKE JA DAME  
(Pero No Puedes Quedarte A Admirarlo)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

Otra helada mañana le dio los buenos días, la nevada de los días anteriores habían dejado su estela en aquella mañana sin nubes en el cielo… bostezo estirando sus brazos y tras unos cuantos pestañeos abrió sus orbes con pesadez, aun estaba cansado por la noche que apenas un poco de paz le había dado… mas ya debía levantarse pues tenia un itinerario que cumplir debido que a su cargo aquella edificación se encontraba por diligencia de Hiwatari y también aun debía hablar con Rostov, aunque muchas ganas de verlo no tenia sin embargo él no era alguien que rehuia de sus problemas…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su ducha pues sino era capaz de quedarse nuevamente dormido… ya más revitalizado se encontraba tras sentir el agua fria en su piel y, como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido, salio de su alcoba con aquel semblante de inalterabilidad que le caracterizaba… asintiendo respondió a algunos saludos que le dirigían durante su trayecto a la oficina que ocupaba, ya dentro se desplomo en el diván detrás su escritorio pensando en la forma de conversar con el peli-plomizo… sin embargo cuando recordaba las cosas que le había dicho deseaba volver a golpearlo, como se había atrevido a insultarle?.. como había osado a tratar de someterle?... pues estaba muy equivocado si pensó que iba ser cosa simple subyugarle… y nuevamente se hallo enfadado por las rememoraciones de la noche pasada…

"- Mpfff…- resoplo- indudablemente tengo mala suerte en estas cosas…- se dijo así mismo hundiéndose más en su cómodo sillón, el resonar del reloj fue lo único que se escuchaba durante varios minutos no obstante cansado de tanto silencio exclamo decidido- bueno… basta de compadecerme y a trabajar…- volviendo a sentarse correctamente y abriendo una de las gavetas de su escribanía saco unos folios que de inmediato se puso a revisar…

Tan sumido en su labor se hallaba que no fue hasta el tercer golpe que recien se dio cuenta de que alguien su permiso para entrar pedia… resoplo dejando los papeles a un lado y con seriedad dio autorización para que su visitante pudiese ingresar…

"- Ho… hola Tala- saludo nerviosamente el ruso mientras tras de si la puerta cerraba- ¿Cómo has amanecido?.- pregunto como si de una visita casual se tratase…

"- ¿Qué quieres?.- indago de una vez, no deseaba verle en esos momentos…

"- Hm…- se acerco más al escritorio del pelirrojo- disculparme contigo…- contesto agachando su cabeza- actue muy mal y lo siento… no era mi intención propasarme contigo, ni decirte todas esas tonterías…- rodeo la mesita para plantarse a un lado de Ivanov quien solo ladeo su cabeza examinandole con cuidado- bueno Tala…- inicio mirandole directamente a sus articos ojos- yo quiero hablar contigo de lo que esta pasando entre ambos, pues esta situación no nos esta favoreciendo a ninguno de los dos… y por más que te quiera no pienso continuar con algo en el que solamente sea yo participe, si tu de verdad aun deseas seguir con esto compromtiendote con veracidad yo también haré lo mismo, pero si sigues haciendo lo que hasta ahora has hecho pues… no se donde vamos a terminar… y lo que menos quiero es salir herido, ya una vez pase por esa experiencia y no me gustaria repetirla…- se silencio debido a la mirada que el otro le dirigía…

"- Hn… quieres ir directo al punto, con tanta locuacidad ya me has enredado…- giro toda su silla para poder quedar frente al oji-negruzco, se cruzo de brazos mirandole rígidamente- ¿y bien?.-

"- veamos como te lo puedo decir en pocas palabras…- se sentó sobre la escribanía mientras tomaba aire- ¿quieres o no seguir con esto?...- indago, el taheño levanto una ceja con extrañeza- la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de ser solo una sombra tras Kuznetzov… estoy harto de oirte mencionarlo entre sueños y que pienses en él cada momento… trate de comprenderte, ilusionándome con que algún día por fin te enamoraras de mi, pero veo que no va a ser posible… y antes de que alguno de los dos salga lastimado quiero acabar con esto de una vez, a menos que tu te empeñes en olvidarlo realmente…- bueno, no pudo decirlo en escasas palabras pero soltó lo que tanto le atormentaba, ahora solo debía esperar el veredicto a dictar por el pelirrojo… comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando vio como los ojos azules se cerraban dándole a entender que dentro la cabeza del otro se fraguaba una respuesta…- ¿y bien?.- ahora fue él quien lanzo esa pregunta pues sus nervios ya no daban para más…

"- debo admitir que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho… y también debo decir que te tengo mucho aprecio, pero…- los golpes en la puerta no lo dejaron terminar, ambos fijaron su vista a la entrada cuando comenzó a abrirse revelando a un muchachito de ojos castaños- ¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono con molestia al verse interrumpido…

"- lo buscan en la estancia lateral… dice que es urgente…- contesto atemorizado el chiquillo que tras un asentimiento del taheño salio presurosamente…

"- ¿Quién podra ser?..- se pregunto mientras se encaminaba al encuentro de su incógnito visitante, tras de él salio Rostov siguiendole de cerca- ¿y tu…?.- indago mirandole por el rabillo de su ojo fugazmente…

"- aun debes darme una contestación…- respondió con una sonrisa- además… me da curiosidad por ver quien es el que te busca…-

"- solo no des problemas… idiota- contesto con una ligera sonrisa a lo que él otro sonrió aun más… caminaron por los pasillos poco atestados de niñatos, pues a esa hora muchos de ellos debian recien estar desayunando, giraron a la derecha y continuaron su camino, casi al fondo es que se vislumbraba el enorme living y parandose en la entrada reviso con sus orbes el lugar avistando de inmediato a un viejo amigo- ¿Kai?.- pronuncio con incredulidad…

"- Hn…- respondió con aquella seriedad que solo confirmaba la veracidad de sus palabras

"- ¿Qué haces acá?..- le gano la curiosidad…

"- que rayos te importa… puedo venir cuando se me de la gana- se cruzo de brazos en actitud arrogante…

"- Tsk… sigues igualito de amargado- contesto imitando la pose del bicolor…

"- este… Tala ¿Quién es él?..- se atrevio a preguntar el peli-plomizo cuando ambos rusos se mantenían callados contendiendo con la mirada…

"- nada más ni nada menos que Kai 'el amargado' Hiwatari- respondió haciendo énfasis en el apodo del oji-rubí

"- así que Hiwatari…- musito pues aquel nombre era una leyenda dentro las instalaciones de la abadía… y aunque no era mucho el tiempo que estaba ahí ya había oído mucho sobre el bicolor que ahora le miraba de una forma recia- Bu… buenos días- saludo cuando vio como este se acercaba hasta donde estaban…

"- Hn…- volvió a rezongar para pasarles de lado…

"- oye, aun no me contestaste- exclamo el taheño siguiendo al oji-rojos mientras Rostov hacia lo mismo solo que tomando su distancia…

"- solo dire que vine a devolverte algo…- se animo por fin a responderle…

"- ¿Devolverme… algo?.- interrogo- ¿Qué cosa?..- pues no se acordaba de nada que le hiciera falta… y menos que estuviera en posesión de Hiwatari si ya hacia casi un año que no lo veía…

"- esta afuera- fue lo único que dijo mientras continuaba su andanza seguido de los otros dos… durante el corto trayecto Ivanov trataba de recordar algo que hubiese dejado en Japón y que fuese tan importante como para que el mismo Kai se lo llevara… mas no recordaba nada, sin embargo había otras cosas que quería decirle a ese amigo suyo…

"- ¿y te tomaste un año para devolvérmelo?.- era su modo indirecto de reclamarle su abandono…

"- sabes que estaba ocupado con los negocios en Japón…- manifestó al entender aquella insinuación- además apenas lo encontre hace casi dos meses… deberías ser más agradecido ¿sabias?.- viro su cabeza por encima su hombro regalandole a su amigo una media sonrisa que de inmediato fue contestada para posteriormente seguir su camino… se pararon frente al portón que daba a la calle, que por cierto estaba abierto, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos se asomase a esta con una voz animada se hacia presente otro invitado…

"- ¡Nihao Tala!.- saludo el acompañante del ruso bicolor yéndose a parar al lado de este…

"- ¿eh?.. yo no sabia que se me había perdido un gato…- expreso con un tono burlesco el pelirrojo dirigiendose a su amigo de infancia…

"- estúpido…- fue lo que respondió Hiwatari- ¿crees que te devolvería algo como esto?.- cuestiono abrazando a su koi…

"- ¿huh?.. ¿de que hablan?.- indago el chino confundido…

"- nada, nada…- contesto el barbitaheño sonriéndole…

"- hola…- alguien más había ingresado en el hall… la risa del pelirrojo se detuvo subitamente al contemplarle frente suyo…

"- esto es lo que vengo a devolverte…- hablo el bicolor apuntando al otro ruso- ya jodio suficiente en mi casa…- acoto, a lo que el chino un suave codazo le dio como reproche…

"- Bry… Bryan- tartamudeo, no sabia como reaccionar… de repente estaba tenso y apenas podía respirar, los ojos ambarinos brillaban con comicidad mientras las escarlatas a su lado demostraban desconcierto al presenciar aquella escena…

"- miren que tenemos aquí…- fue la voz de Rostov la que rompio con el silencio- al hijo prodigo de la abadía…- agrego mientras se acercaba hasta el taheño y lo envolvia entre sus brazos ante la asombrada mirada de los presentes…

"- ¿y tu quien eres?.- después del breve lapso de pasmo fue el bicolor quien soltó la pregunta…

"- cierto aun no me presente…- sonrió a los desconocidos frente a él- mi nombre es Viktor Rostov y soy el novio de Tala…- las mejillas de Ivanov comenzaron a calentarse y más aun cuando sintió aquellas miradas inquisidoras sobre si, algo apenado desvio su vista al suelo- Hn… tu eres Kai Hiwatari por lo que se, pero a ti no te conozco…- se dirigió al, aun, estupefacto muchachito extranjero…

"- ah… si- reacciono cuando las miradas se centraron ahora en él- mi nombre es Rei Kon, mucho gusto…- contesto con su habitual amabilidad…

"- igualmente…- sonrió con mayor amplitud mientras liberaba de sus brazos al taheño para tomarle de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, por su parte Tala, sin rehusar el contacto del peli-plomizo, tomo el valor necesario para levantar su rostro y enfrentar con la mirada a las demás… sin embargo evitaba el contacto directo con aquellas orbes lavandas que aun sin reacción alguna se vislumbraban…

"- Kai… ¿se quedaran en la habitación de siempre?.- cuestiono temblequemente a su bicolor amigo que con enfado le veía…

"- claro- contesto secamente adoptando su pose característica… mas antes de que alguien más dijera algo, el peli-lavanda comenzó a caminar pasando a lado de ellos…

"- ¿Bryan?..- le llamo el oriental

"- voy a mi habitación…- respondió y de inmediato la piel del pelirrojo se encrespo… pues ¿Cómo decirle que la habitación de ambos era ahora de Rostov y él?... apretó un poco sus manos con nerviosismo y de inmediato el oji-negruzco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…

"- ¡hey Kuznetzov!.- llamo al ruso logrando que este se detuviese justo a su lado y le encarara con una seria mirada- solo quería decirte que Tala tiene un nuevo compañero de habitación- exclamo apuntandose con su dedo y en sus labios una sonrisa dibujaba… ¡cielos, como disfrutaba de aquello!...

El taheño volvió a tensarse cuando Rostov dio aquella noticia e inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en el oji-lavanda que también le observaba directamente; una diminuta sonrisa le regalo al oji-azul quien se sonrojo tenuemente y sin exclamar nada más siguió su camino ignorando cualquier otra cosa… cuando sus orbes articas perdieron el contacto con las lavandas volvieron a fijarse en el suelo con algo de pesar, aunque dentro su pecho su corazón volvía a vibrar de emoción…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
FURAFURA NA FURI SHITE ANATA  
(Tu, Quien Siempre Pretendiste Ignorarme)  
MUNE NI TOBIKOMITAI  
(Yo Solo Quiero Saltar A Tu Pecho)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

"- ¡si y es muy divertido!.- exclamo sonantemente el peli-plomizo con una gran sonrisa… se encontraban en el comedor dado que la hora del almuerzo había llegado y tras servirse su respectivo plato habían estado conversando, bueno en realidad Rei y Rostov lo hacían ya que tanto Tala como Kai comian en silencio tal como era su costumbre, y es así como el peli-plomizo había estado contando sobre lo más reciente en cuanto a diversión en Rusia se había inaugurado…

"- ¡suena bien!.- apoyo el oriental- ¿Qué dices Kai?.. ¿vamos al lugar que menciona Rostov?..- pregunto a su koi muy emocionado después de la narrativa del oji-negro…

"- Hn…- rezongo dándole la debida atención- ¿no prefieres quedarte acá?.- le sugirió dado que muchas ganas de salir no tenia…

"- pero Kai… solo estaremos unos días acá…- abogo el peli-azabache poniendo su más tierna mirada- ¡hay que aprovecharlas!.- le animo a contestar afirmativamente mientras se restregaba, cual gato mimoso, en su brazo…

"- jeje creo que no te queda de otra…- intervino satíricamente el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa a sabiendas de que no se resistiría el bicolor, y es que era tan fácil hacerle acceder con unas cuantas muestras de afecto… incluso él había usado esa clase de técnicas con Hiwatari anteriormente, cuando vivían juntos en la abadía…

"- ¿también vamos nosotros Tala?…- cuestiono Rostov a la persona de su lado atrayendo su atención

"- eso si que no… aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer- bueno en realidad no era tanto el trabajo que le quedaba pero no deseaba salir, no cuando tenia de vuelta a Bryan en la abadía, aunque… hacia ya un buen rato que no lo había visto, pues ni al comedor se había presentado, sin embargo si lo conocia tan bien como creia lo más seguro era que este estuviese durmiendo por ahí alejado…

"- ¿y no puedes dejarlo para después?.- interrogo el ruso mayor a su chico aunque ya sabia la respuesta…

"- sabes que no- contesto firmemente- pero ve con ellos y así les sirves de guia… ¿verdad Kai?.- se mordio la lengua al ver la intensa mirada de desagrado que este le lanzaba- Ehh… ¿verdad Rei?.- se dirigió de inmediato al que le resultaba más accesible…

"- etto… si claro- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir aquella penetrante mirada escarlata ahora sobre su persona…

"- ¿ves?... ve con ellos- le propuso con una gran sonrisa

"- esta bien…- respondió apesadumbrado pues conocia de antemano las intenciones del taheño, sabia el porque de que se fuera con sus amigos, estaba por demás seguro que Ivanov deseaba librarse de él para correr al encuentro del peli-lavanda… y pues… no iba a interponerse, por más que le doliera con ese hecho Tala había contestado a la pregunta que durante la mañana le había formulado y tal como se había propuesto antes de soltarle aquella interrogación él estaba dispuesto a acatar la respuesta de este, cualquiera que fuera…

Terminaron de alimentarse y se propusieron marchar al lugar donde habían acordado, el barbitaheño se planto en la puerta para con una enorme sonrisa despacharlos…

"- lo siento…- le musito al bicolor que aun seguia maldiciéndolo por lo bajo…

"- ya se le pasara…- entreveró el chino con una sonrisa mientras tomaba por el brazo al oji-rubí y lo sacaba fuera de la edificación… el taheño solo sonrió…

"- Tala…- se acerco al pelirrojo captando su atención- ¡suerte!..- manifestó con una de sus características sonrisas y antes de que el oji-azul dijese algo para aclarar el motivo de aquella palabra, los labios del peli-plomizo se encargaron de callarlo con un tenue pero macizo beso durante unos segundos- …por cierto… terminamos…- le musito cuando se separo de él, y encaminadose de inmediato con los otros dos se alejo antes de arrepentirse por su decisión…

"- Viktor…- susurro algo intranquilo… sabia el motivo de aquel rompimiento y agradecía no haber sido él quien lo hiciera, pero no podía tampoco eludir aquel sentimiento de tristeza dentro de su ser… después de todo había aprendido a quererlo pero no a amarlo, disfrutaba de su compañía pero no de su cercania, le gustaba conversar con él pero no revelarle secretos, le gustaba sentirse querido pero no corresponder, le deleitaba verse deseado pero no entregarse… no cabía duda alguna, el único modo en que quería a ese chico era como a un gran amigo y como a tal lo extrañaria a sabiendas que su relación ya no seria la misma… exhalo cansinamente y con paso parsimonioso se dirigió a su despacho pues debía acabar con su trabajo y después buscar a cierto ruso para pedir alguna explicación aunque también sabia que él debía dar unas cuantas antes…

Giro el pomo de su puerta y se adentro en esta, volvió a suspirar inconscientemente mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza para encauzarse a su escritorio, mas antes de que diese otro paso siquiera noto algo irregular dentro la habitación… sobre el amplio sofá cierto muchacho dormia o eso aparentaba, aunque los rasgos de relajación en ese rostro parecian indicar que estaba en lo correcto, carraspeo algo sonoro para ver si atraia la atención de este sin resultado alguno _"esta dormido…"_ pensó con una ligera sonrisa… se acerco al sillón y ahí mismo se inclino para contemplar mejor al individuo pernoctado, con la mayor de las sutilezas acerco su mano al rostro del peli-lavanda y le acario suavemente la mejilla mas aquel acto de inmediato lo desperto siendo una clara muestra su muñeca apresada fuertemente por otra mano…

"- ouch…- se quejo por el fuerte afierre

"- Hn… Tala- pronuncio tras despertarse completamente, le soltó la muñeca y se puso de pie al instante- no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo…- le reclamo

"- tu eres el que me asusto- protesto frunciendo su entrecejo- además… ¿Qué hacías durmiendo acá?.-

"- acaso olvidas lo mucho que me gustaba dormir acá?…- el pelirrojo se quedo pensativo _"es verdad… le gustaba dormir aquí mientras yo me rompia la cabeza trabajando… aunque, se me hacia tan lindo verlo descansar tranquilamente que me pasaba más tiempo contemplandole que haciendo mis deberes…"_ recordo con un deje de añoranza por aquellos días, hasta que el otro volvió a hablarle…- bueno ya no importa… de todas formas ya me iba- metio sus manos dentro sus bolsillos dispuesto a retirarse…

"- por que…- articulo de pronto el pelirrojo haciéndole detener…

"- ¿Qué?..- enarco una ceja confundido, Ivanov le miro inquietamente para después replantear mejor su pregunta…

"- ¿Por qué… te fuiste?..-

"- mmm… por ti y por mi… aunque más por mi…- contesto sin darle mucha importancia

"- no… entiendo- respondió sentándose en el sofá donde anteriormente el oji-lavanda dormia- ¿por mi… y por ti dices?.-

"- así es…- la mirada confundida del otro le dio a entender que se explicara y dejándose caer a un lado de este comenzó a develarle lo ocurrido, aunque sabia que después el taheño le reclamaria un montón de cosas- lo hice por ti… porque se que yo no soy la persona correcta para ti, se que no merezco nada de lo que me das, se que soy un tonto que no sabe apreciar lo bueno de la vida y que no sabe valorarte debidamente… me senti realmente sucio y malogrado cuando ose poner mi mano con furia sobre ti, y más aun cuando supe la verdad… el remordimiento carcomia mi ser entero y el no poder demostrarte mi arrepentimiento me frustraba demasiado… cuando sali de la habitación, después que despertaras de tu fiebre, estuve vagando por todos lados pensando, torturándome por una solución no obstante la única que halle fue la de marcharme… dejar que seas feliz con alguien que realmente te merezca…- hizo una pausa para mirar con detenimiento al chico sentado a lado suyo que también le miraba con profundidad- lo hice por ti… por tu bien…- acoto

"- idiota… que estupideces estas diciendo…- desvio su mirada al techo reclinando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá- no digas que es por mi… que no sabes cuanto me lastimo tu partida…- estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no sollozar…

"- lo se Tala… pero lo hice por ti…- recalco mirando al frente sin un punto en especifico- debía protegerte de mi, de mi mal carácter, de mis impulsos destructivos… y alejarme fue la decisión que había tomado, sin embargo ese mismo día, cuando regrese y dormimos juntos… cuando por primera vez llore frente a alguien… me di cuenta de algo…- se callo esperando que Ivanov le dirigiera su atención y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso ocurriera, ya que la expectante mirada azulada le suplicaba continuar, sonrió levemente tomando con su mano la más pequeña- me di cuenta de que en realidad te amo más que a nada en este mundo… y no podría dejarte por mucho que me alejara… pero tampoco podía seguir a tu lado continuando de este modo… entre peleas, gritos y arrepentimientos pasajeros… y es aquí cuando entra la parte donde dije que lo hacia por mi…- resoplo calibrando un poco mejor sus palabras- decidi emprender un viaje para restablecerme, y es que la monotonia de este lugar me estaba agobiando… yo siempre he sido alguien que disfruta de las batallas y los enfrentamientos, tu bien lo sabes, y dado que todo eso quedo atrás mis rabietas y demás reveses los guardaba dentro de mi aunque a veces estallaban contra ti parte de aquellos sentimientos… por eso es que pensé que si emigraba podría descargar toda la ira acumulada ya sea enfrentándome a quien se cruzara en mi camino o simplemente distrayéndome con los paisajes… y debo decir que me sentó muy bien…-

"- lo que dices es muy egoísta…- interrumpió el pelirrojo- y cruel… hablas de monotonía de viajes para reponerte… hablas como si yo fuese un estorbo, parte de aquello que te atosiga y te molesta… hablas como si yo fuese tu problema…- apartó su mirada de la otra para dirigirla al suelo en total congoja

"- no es tanto así…- contesto- es solo que deseaba mitigar aquellos sentimientos que me atormentaban impidiendome ser feliz contigo… quería cambiar para ser alguien digno de ti, lo hice por mi… porque no estaba satisfecho con lo que soy, porque no quería este Bryan para ti, porque no quería volver a lastimarte, Tala… no, Yuriy… lo hice por mi porque no puedo soportar vivir sin ti…- y cayendo ante sus impulsos tomo entre sus brazos al estupefacto taheño apresandolo fuertemente, percibiendo la gentileza y calidez de su cuerpo… aquello que tanto había extrañado… apretó sus orbes lavandas reteniendo aquella sensación tanto en su piel como en sus reminiscencias…

Su cuerpo se tenso por un breve instante, cuando aquel brusco abrazo le fue dado, mas casi de inmediato se relajo al saberse entre los brazos de quien más quería… y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que correspondiera de igual forma al gesto de Kuznetzov, lo apretó contra si ocultando su rostro en el cuello aquel respirando, sintiendo, demandando más de él…

"- Yuriy yo… te extrañe mucho- se animo a hablar el oji-lavanda apartandose levemente del otro…

"- ¿y porque no regresaste?.- curioseo volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho

"- no lo se… talvez porque no sabia que decirte cuando te viera…- nuevamente lo rodeo con sus brazos juntandolo más a su cuerpo…

"- ¿y por eso pasaste tanto tiempo en la casona de Kai?.- indago aun con curiosidad

"- Hn… en un principio fui ahí para enfrentarle y molestarle… sin embargo casi no lo veía por lo que pase mucho tiempo con el gato, jeh es divertido el bicho ese…- sonrió tenuemente

"- Hn…- levanto su cabeza para mirarle con falso disgusto…

"- Ok, Ok…- le sonrió ampliamente, para posteriormente continuar- ya después de que lograra que Hiwatari batallara contra mi fue que la indecisión de volver invadio mi mente y decidi quedarme un tiempo más con ellos, hasta que se ambos vinieron para acá trayéndome de regreso…- culmino su relato con un fugaz beso en labios del taheño…

"- entonces… no volviste porque quisiste?.- ladeo su cabeza con aflicción

"- Hn… tonto- le sujeto con firmeza la quijada para que lo encarara- si estoy aquí es por que quise… o piensas que Hiwatari podría obligarme a hacer algo?.. por supuesto que no, si volvi es porque así yo te lo prometi… es solo que aquellos dos me dieron el empujon que necesitaba, nada más…- termino con una guasa sonrisa a lo que Tala le volvió a mirar de aquella forma molesta- ¿Qué?.- indago…

"- tu eres más tonto…- le contesto y antes de que el otro fuera capaz de responder a su ofensa se apresuro a callarlo con un tenaz beso…

Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx  
FUWAFUWA NI UKAKU WATASHI  
(Elevándose Suavemente Hacia El Cielo)  
KYOU MO HITORIKUMO NO UE  
(¡Estoy Volando Entre Las Nubes!)  
Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx/Xx

El fugaz y tenue beso que entre ambos se suscitó fue tornandose más agresivo y profundo… después de todo habían pasado seis meses separados y rápidamente deseaban recuperarlos… la lengua avida del pelirrojo se introdujo con toscos movimientos dentro la cavidad del otro que no se resistio pues estaba más que dispuesto a complacer a su chico, si bien ahora no fuese del todo suyo aunque eso lo hacia más emocionante y excitante según su parecer, por lo que le dio la rienda del acto a cometer…

Aquella frenética lengua se movia por todos sus rincones rememorando lo sabores anteriormente probados, con anhelo sus manos se posaron sobre la gruesa ropa del peli-lavanda y con torpes movimientos trataba de deshacerse de gran parte de ella, el chaleco resbalo desde sus hombros hasta que quedo olvidado sobre el sillón mas no conforme con eso sus manos inmediatamente se colaron por debajo la polera percibiendo la acalorada piel blanca y casi de inmediato entre sus dedos la tetilla se fue endurando, pellizcandola saco suaves gemidos de la boca ajena, que estando pegada a la suya, morian en sus labios… deslizando su lengua fuera de la cavidad de Kuznetzov comenzó a lamerle el contorno de la misma para luego, con apenas tenues toques, descender hasta su cuello donde con desenfreno comenzó a succionar la piel de ese sector… sus manos dejaron de torturar aquellos botones de piel para dedicarse a friccionar su pecho y con movimientos ascendentes fue despojandole de la polera amarillenta…

Su respiración se acelero ante las desesperadas caricias que le propiciaba Ivanov y al igual que él también comenzó a sustraerle la ropa que en esos momento un estorbo se había vuelto… ambos con sus dorsos desnudos se contemplaban mutuamente, una sonrisa en los labios de los dos se dibujo y ante el brillo de los pares de ojos se abrazaron uniendo nuevamente sus labios… las pieles entraron en contacto y de repente el calor en la habitación pareció aumentar… sus lenguas juguetearon pasando de una boca a otra mientras las manos de ambos buscaban la forma de deshacerse ahora del resto de sus ropas…

Tendido sobre el amplio sillón lo dejo a su merced… los ojos azules resplandecian de emoción y eso le incitaba a continuar… le sonrió de aquella manera que solo sabia hacerlo con él, y su gesto fue correspondido de igual modo… un fugaz beso le planto en los labios para dirigirse de inmediato al torso descubierto, sus codos le brindaban un buen apoyo para no dejarse caer completamente sobre el delgado cuerpo y a la vez le daban la altura necesaria para saborear su piel… su lengua se paseaba libremente sobre la amplitud de su pecho y sus dientes encontraron distracción en las tetillas sonrosadas de su amante que bajo suyo comenzaba a retorcerse de placer, pronto sobre su propio abdomen sintió aquella excitación crecer enardeciendole aun más, deseaba probarle, quería saborear de nuevo aquella esencia que solo Yuriy poseia, tan única, tan deliciosa, tan caliente, tan suya… abandonando los trocitos de piel endurecidos subió a rastras sobre el otro cuerpo percibiendo así la humedad en esta, hasta que de nueva cuenta alcanzo la boca de su pelirrojo… un beso más… dejo caer por completo su complexión con delicadeza y sus manos, ahora libres, se tomaron la tarea de acariciar los costados del ser bajo su dominio hasta llegar a sus caderas donde distrayendose frotaban ávidamente la nívea tez …

Ladeo su rostro en busca del aire que le fue arrebatado y jadeos incontrolables escaparon de sus labios… se sentia complacido con la llegada de su chico y más aun al sentir que aun este mantenia su brío, volvió a dirigir su atención al rostro que detenidamente le avizoraba, otra sonrisa le regalo puesto que quería hacerle saber lo contento que estaba de tenerle de vuelta…

"- realmente te eche de menos…- musito el oji-lavanda acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla sonrojada del pelirrojo

"- je!... demuéstramelo- le hablo con tono desafiante y un deje de sensualismo a la vez… y aquello rápidamente se torno en provocación a oídos de Bryan que con una extraña sonrisa acepto lo pedido…

Sus piernas, que antes estaban extendidas sobre las más delgadas, se acomodaron a los costados del cuerpo de Ivanov para posteriormente erguirse por completo dando la impresión de que se estuviera sentando mas ni siquiera le tocaba, la mirada de extrañeza no se hizo esperar en las orbes ártica que al ver de esa forma a su Bryan le excitaba aun más… relamio sus labios sentándose de golpe para alcanzar con estos la piel que frente suyo se desplegaba, se pego con recias succiones al pecho de Kuznetzov mientras este le acariciaba con ambas manos la cabeza y la espalda, las manos del taheño se envolvieron sobre el dorso de este a la par que su boca dejaba marcas rojizas en aquella albina tez…

Minutos de ese modo se pasaron sin embargo las ansias de ir a algo más profundo abarrotaban los pruritos de ambos siendo un gran aliciente sentir ambos sexos entrar en contactos esporádicos… las manos del peli-lavanda dejaron de masajear la nuca del barbitaheño para descender hasta los hombros de este obligandole a separase de él para tenerlo nuevamente recostado bajo suyo… los rezongos no se hicieron esperar por la maniobra realizada, no obstante un beso fogoso hizo que se olvidara de aquel suceso…

"- querias que te demuestre lo mucho que te extrañe?…- le susurraba en su oído cuando rompieron el nexo de sus bocas- pues así será…- finalizo hundiendo su lengua en la oreja del taheño que soltando un sonoro quejido se estremeció, no sabia si por lo que Bryan tuviera planeado para él o por la acción de aquel acto…

Las manos del mayor volvieron a sujetarle firmemente de los hombros mientras se apartaba ligeramente del otro cuerpo y antes de cualquier otro razonamiento o simple pensamiento con un brusco movimiento le giro por completo el cuerpo dejandole bocabajo sobre el tapiz del sillón… quiso reincorporarse sobre el mismo mas el cuerpo del peli-lavanda le impidio, ya que nuevamente completamente recostado encima suyo lo tenia, aplastándole de una forma sugerente puesto que podía percibir con total claridad el miembro de este sobre su trasero avivándole la llama de un deseo que había suprimido durante su ausencia…

"- ¿sucede algo?...- pregunto con un tono bastante inusual en él ¿seductor acaso?..- porque estas tan inquieto ¿eh?.- agrego tras sentir como Tala movia sus glúteos buscando mayor contacto con su pelvis… sonrió cuando al besar la parte trasera de las orejas del taheño este se estremeció con mayor violencia, volvió a besarle aquel sector con tenues toques para repentinamente apartarse del pelirrojo- ponte de cuatro…- le solicito con apremio y de inmediato Ivanov se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y sus rodillas…

Los ojos lavandas miraron complacidos el curso de la situación y con la sonrisa aun impresa en sus labios se situo tras el taheño que respiraba con sonoros movimientos… se reclino sobre el cuerpo del otro, tan solo apoyando su propio cuerpo, y comenzó a lamerle la espalda la cual se encorvaba al simple roce de la lengua ajena… subiendo entre aquellos toques llego al cuello de este succionandole con cuidado de no dejar marcas visibles en su piel mientras sus manos recorrian el largo de sus piernas llegando hasta su cadera donde nuevamente bajaban la mayor distancia que podian jugando de ese modo por breves minutos… fue durante uno de aquellos recorridos cuando sintió una mano desviarse del camino que le habían trazado para dirigirse a su entrepierna donde con un rápido movimiento apresaron su inflamado miembro….

"- Bry…- soltó entre un suspiro y un quejido, mas no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que aquellos movimientos habían iniciado ahogando cualquier silaba en su garganta… si, la mano del peli-lavanda había comenzado a masturbarle de forma placentera…

"- te eche de menos idiota…- le susurro en su oído mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos al igual que los gemidos del otro… de nueva cuenta beso el cuello del taheño mientras su mano libre se dedicaba a acariciarse su propio sexo lubricandolo más y sin soltarlo lo dirigió a la entrada, tan conocida para él, y con suaves empujones ingreso en el cuerpo que solo a él le era entregado…

"- ahhh…- un gemido soltó Ivanov por la intromisión en su cuerpo y sus brazos le temblaron, dejo caerse sobre sus codos mientras el cojin del sofá era estrujado con fuerza por sus manos… las arremetidas dieron comienzo casi de inmediato y sus quejidos acompañaron armoniosamente cada estocada en su interior, el sudor le cubria la piel con mayor fluidez sin embargo la lengua del oji-lavanda se encargaba de secarle al menos la parte de su espalda, causandole mayores sensaciones…

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad al igual que la mano en su entrepierna haciéndole gemir con mayor soltura, pego su cara al almohadón aplacando así sus gritos, ya que no quería que los interrumpieran o los oyeran, y ahí pudo mermar sus clamados…

La desesperación del momento y la calidez del delgado cuerpo estaban trastornándole completamente… sus ojos cerrados, su frente pegada a la espalda del oji-azul, sus labios fuertemente apretados para no hacer ruido, los movimientos excitados con los que arremetia y a la vez con los que masturbaba a su chico, su otra mano reciamente sujeta a la cadera del menor… ahhh… era la sensación más desquiciante que había probado…

"- Yuriy… ahhh…- escapo de su boca sin control cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse involuntariamente

"- nnn… Bry… aahh…- se quejaba suavemente dado que su rostro ligeramente apartado del almohadón mantenia…

Los movimientos continuaron incesantes por minutos más y los espasmos azotaban sus complexiones anunciando la pronta culminacion de sus actos… fuertes y profundas fueron las ultimas acometidas antes de que Ivanov fuese el primero en desfogarse en la mano de su amante seguido de la misma sensación de alivio por parte del peli-lavanda, la espalda del taheño se arqueo notablemente al sentir el caliente liquido desplazarse en su interior… un par de minutos continuaron en esa posición, tan solo dejando que la sensación hablase por si sola… la cara del pelirrojo volvió a hundirse entre los almohadones respirando con agitación mientras que Kuznetzov controlaba con mayor facilidad su propio hálito, sus ojos lavandas se abrieron contemplando su union con el otro cuerpo y sonrió desfachatadamente por la vision, sus manos se posaron sobre la delgada cintura y le acariciaron con raigambre la piel mas pronto una de sus manos continuo paseandose por la espalda hasta que a su alcance tuvo aquel cabello rojizo, enterró sus dedos entre aquellas suaves hebras y sosteniendolas con dureza las jalo para si…

Tala se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar por aquel procedimiento tan brusco al que era sometido furtivamente no obstante conociendo las intenciones del otro colaboro irguiendo su cuerpo a medida su pelo era tirado… cuando su espalda se pego al torso del oji-lavanda este de inmediato le rodeo con su brazo libre por la cintura, los ojos azulinos le miraron con enfado a la vez que con sus manos sujetaban la mano que apresaba su cabello…

"- eres un bruto- le regaño y una sonrisa el ruso mayor le regalo…

"- así te gusto…- contesto haciéndole girar el rostro, aun tomado del pelo taheño, se estampo contra este en otro encendido beso… los labios de Ivanov rápidamente le contestaron a la par que sus propias manos descendían… una mano entrelazandola con la del peli-lavanda y la otra acariciandole la mejilla mientras que este mismo soltaba el agarre de las suaves briznas para posarla sobre el otro cuerpo envolviendolo en un suave abrazo…

Ahora ambos cuerpos descansaban en el sofá, uno encima del otro, los ojos cerrados de Kuznetzov rememoraban los hechos pasados mientras que las orbes articas contemplaban el techo gris de su oficina acariciando a la vez los cabellos lavandas que sobre su pecho reposaban…

"- Yuriy…- hablo repentinamente el chico recostado sobre su torso- ¿y que explicación le daras a… ese?.- pregunto evitando pronunciar el nombre de aquel sujeto…

"- ¿y porque tendria que explicarle algo?..- devolvio la pregunta y casi de inmediato aquellas orbes se posaron sobre su rostro…

"- porque… es tu novio ¿talvez?.- le hablo con cierto cinismo

"- era, seria más apropiado decir…- el gesto confundido del otro le obligo a explicarse- terminamos después del almuerzo… antes de que te encuentra acá- aclaro

"- Hn… y yo que pensé que nos habiamos divertido a costa de él… vaya que te gusta arruinar mi diversión- le sonrió torcidamente

"- Hmp!... idiota- respingo enfadado…

"- Je!... en serio que me hiciste falta- confeso recostándose de nueva cuenta en el pecho del barbitaheño

"- tu también…- respondió rodeándole con sus brazos… un suspiro de satisfacción soltó antes de cerrar sus orbes azulinas y el chico en su encima imito su acción… los brazos de ambos se aferraron con mayor firmeza antes de que dieran paso al sopor que comenzaba ha absorberles…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiN** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø¸

"- este… Yuriy…-

"- dime…- respondió sin abrir sus ojos puesto que estaba muy cansado

"- puedo ser yo quien eche a Rostov de 'nuestra' habitación?…- solicito en tan solo un susurro que difícilmente podía haber sido captado por el otro…

"- lo que sea…- murmuro soltando un bostezo y nuevamente se durmió, no había escuchado las palabras de su chico pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento…

"- excelente…- bisbiseo con una media sonrisa y dejando un ultimo beso sobre el descubierto pecho también cayo rendido, sonriendo, pues no solo tenia de vuelta a su adorado pelirrojo sino que ya estaba fraguando una forma de vengarse del que durante su ausencia había osado a poner una mano sobre Tala…

…Sin embargo esa es otra historia y yo ya no tengo cabeza para ello… así que…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiN** (de verdad u.u') ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø¸

¿Y?... me quedo bien?... pliss necesito sus comentarios y sus criticas constructivas, quiero que me digan si el lemmon esta bien o donde y como puedo mejorarlo, fue lo mejor que pude hacer tras varios intentos fallidos… por otra parte se que me van a reclamar la intromisión de Kai y Rei (jeje aunque solo lo haran por Rei ¿verdad?.) y la verdad es que se me hizo necesaria para traer de vuelta al obstinado de Kuznetzov… debo confesar que por un instante casi dejo a Yuriy con Rostov porque no hallaba alguna manera de regresar a Bryan y cuando lo logre me resulto muy cursi lo que escribi pero lo deje así y es que no encontraba motivos para su ausencia (waaa… que cursi me estoy poniendo) y al final resulto todo esto… (no me culpen, más bien actualice u.ú)

Weno sin más que decir/escribir respondo a sus reviews (sip, no me importa romper las reglas… de todas formas este es el capitulo final ¿ne?.)

**H.fanel.k: **mi fan 312…¿acaso tengo tantas fans?. (O.O) ni enterada yo… jeje a ti gracias por los review que me dejas chika y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites de mi, me lo haces saber (n.-) suerte con lo que sabemos y te cuidas muchisimo para que así la siguiente vez podamos chatear con mayor tiempo… BYE

**Tala Valov: **Je! Me encanta tu forma de expresarte… me alegra muxo que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero q este también sea de tu agrado y el lemmon te guste… mira q estoy saliendo recien del bloqueo… Gracias mil…

**Zhena HiK:** Hola amiguis!.. como sabes TODO lo que tu escribes me encanta (siempre lo he dicho y lo dire puesto que TU si eres mi escritora favorita y amiga también) y weno acá esta el capi donde explica que fue lo que hizo este peli-lavanda (aunque fue a grandes rasgos) como habrás notado ya se me esta pasando el bloqueo y con suerte comenzare a actualizar más rápidamente (algún fic en especial desearias que actualice primero?.) aunque espero tus sabios consejos para mejorar mi redaccion… Te ¿leo? Pronto! .. (espero o.ô)

**#17:** Bryan con Garland?.. así yo también he oído de esa pareja (y visto algunas imágenes también) y no me desagrada en lo absoluto (es solo q no he tenido el placer de ver completo el G-revolutions así q no conozco mucho a Garland)…oh bueno por ahí también dicen: 'quien más te quiere te hara sufrir peor…' pero, nose… es solo que me parece que Bryan es un tanto inexpresivo y por ello difícil de comprender, oh si… q bueno q te gusto!.

**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-:** Te hizo recordar a alguien?. (o.O) je! No eres la única creeme (creo q algún día haré un fic sobre mi vida…) pero 'a lo pasado… pisado' así sigamos adelante… uuhhh me gustan las cosas malevolas (aunque no lo demuestre tanto) tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, sin embargo dado que tanto Yuriy como Bryan no saben mucho sobre sentimientos y demás cursilerias es logico (a mi parecer) q cualquier tierno gesto les ablande el corazón ¿o no?... y como habrás leido en este capi Kuznetzov ya es mas sensible (por así decirlo) con Tala… je, si meti a Kai y Rei en esta locura… y no te preocupes q pronto actualizare… C-You

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** me falto ¿verdad?.. pero ya lo compense (creo o.O)… si recibo buenas criticas sobre el lemmon ten por seguro que prontisimo actualizare 'Cruel Castigo' (y te digo que ya esta por los capis finales) y tal como me pidieron continue dándole un final mejor (n.n), weno al final ustedes tienen la ultima palabra… BYE

**Alexa Hiwatari:** respondiendo tu duda: Claro q si!.. y acá lo tienes… Saludos y muxas Gracias…

**Alleka:** Je!.. a mi también me cayo bien Rostov pero q se le va hacer… desde un principio quede que esto seria un Tala/Bryan… jejej no me odies por mencionar a Rei ¿vale?. (es q yo si amo al neko este) pero mis razones ya las di… bueno si tarde pero lo continue (no como otras q lo dejan a medias ¬¬')… C-you!..

**Az / Spark006:** Bryan y Garland?.. me agradan, ambos están wenotes (n¬n)..Yuriy y Takao?.. me tienen sin cuidado (pero conozco a alguien q se moriria de rabia al simple hecho de mencionarlos juntos jeje) si escribes uno de ellos me fascinara leerlo (te prometo q lo leeria u.u) ojala te animes… weno te leo en mi otro fic (Saishuushou si no me equivoco) BYE!.


End file.
